The Forbidden Son: The Reclamation of Power
by Ghoul-Warrior
Summary: The war is finally over! Madara has been defeated by Naruto and his allies. But now Naruto, transported to another world, must face his toughest challenge yet. He must uncover his real heritage and at the same time fight in order to save his new home. A more mature Naruto than normal. Will differentiate from the novel. Naruto & Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There, I have started another fic. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Life**

They did it. They finally were able to kill Madara and, in doing so, had ended the war. Though it was not easy, the combined might of both the Allied Shinobi Forces and a certain blond-haired Jinchuuriki was too much for the great Uchiha to handle. Thus, the last remnants of the vile Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei was now gone completely with the death of Madara. However, it was a bitter victory since many shinobi's from the Allied Forces were either killed or MIA. But what hurt most for the hero of the war was the loss and death of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. It couldn't be helped; it was either utter defeat or personal loss and he chose what he dictated to be the lesser of two evils. But that was the turning point in the war. Because of Sasuke's death, he was finally able to make peace with the young ignorant Uchiha and find the _"Will of Fire" _and defeat both Obito and, finally, Madara. Now in the aftermath of the war, our hero can be found sitting on the edge of a cliff gazing intently towards the bottom of a waterfall.

"_Dad, how would you react right now? I know I should be feeling happy and relieved and yet, I feel empty and incomplete. I always believed that if I ever became a hero then everyone would love me and respect me. But now those childish thoughts are meaningless. __What's the point of being a hero if you can't save everyone?" _Groaning, the boy wiped his eyes that were still tinted with tears from his moments of grieving. Our forlorn whiskered boy could not think properly while around a cheery and celebratory environment. That is why he quietly left his friends and peers and sought out this secluded place with only the sound of the waterfall making any noise there. This gave the boy the chance to catch up with his emotions and thoughts since he had not done so in such a very long time. Sighing out loud once again, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the sounds of crashing water from the waterfall only helped to make his thoughts that much clearer. Because of his deep thoughts however, he did not hear the footsteps of the ninja walking up to him until the man put his right hand on the boy's shoulder. Flinching instinctively, the boy swiveled his head quickly to the left and was welcomed to the sight of his sensei's signature eye-smile.

"Yo." The man greeted simply before sitting beside the conflicted boy. This made the boy grin a bit before nodding the man's presence and moving a little to the right in order to make room for the man.

"What are you doing here Kakashi Sensei?" The blond-haired teenager asked while rubbing his cheek from nervousness.

"I could ask you the same thing, Naruto." The said man retorted before pulling out an orange book and beginning to read from it. Both ninjas soon became content with the silence and were quickly engrossed with their own personal activities. Except for the occasional perverted giggles from the one-eyed man, everything went back to the way it was before the man had shown up.

"What is the purpose of being a shinobi?" Naruto suddenly asked while still gazing towards the bottom of the waterfall. This question prompted the man to close his book since he knew this conversation would be long and insightful.

"Well the primary purpose of any shinobi is to carry out any tasks that is deemed necessary for the greater good of the village. For us, The Hidden Leaf Village, we follow the Hokage's orders because we believe his dreams and aspirations are what is best for our village and the prosperity for our future children." He stated before looking up towards the blue sky. Naruto did not react to his sensei's statement but rather kept his stoic look while never blinking once from the explanation.

"So then, we're just tools?" Naruto questioned before finally peering back at his Sensei. This made Kakashi scratch his head in thought before he spoke up once again.

"Well if you think of it like that, then yes, we are in a way just tools. But alas, that is the fate of all shinobi's and we are no different. For if we are not tools, then we are weapons and you can clearly see the consequences of becoming one." Kakashi nodded towards a random direction in order to get his point across. Naruto understood perfectly well the man's inferred meaning and example. Still, he was not completely satisfied with that revelation. But it had managed to quell one of his many lingering conflicts that had plagued his thoughts.

"That makes sense I suppose. Thanks for the conversation Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto smiled while thanking his Sensei which ultimately led to the end of their little chat. Kakashi merely gave Naruto another eye-smile and a pat on the back before getting back up and leaving the young boy once again alone with his thoughts. Rubbing his forehead in thought, Naruto quickly replayed his little conversation with his Sensei and couldn't help but to frown at his former teacher's explanation. Shaking his head, Naruto decided that he had given himself enough time to be a depressed little boy and that it was now time for him to rejoin his friends and to celebrate along with them.

Suddenly, a large beam of light breaks through the sky and envelopes the young shinobi and stops him dead in his tracks. "What the-" But before Naruto could utter another word, the beam of light materializes him into many finely fragmented pieces of gold dust that then get shot back up to the sky and vanish. The Valley of the End was quite once more with only the waterfall crashing down making any disturbances in the serene environment.

* * *

_**~Entrance to Camp Half-Blood~**_

"Mom!" A young teenage boy with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes screamed out while watching his mother get crushed and dematerialize into golden dust in the Minotaur's hand. Falling on his hands and knees, the boy bangs his fist, from anger and frustration, into the ground with such force that it leaves a several bruises on his knuckles. But the boy is unaware of the pain because of his absolute hate and anger towards the menacing monster.

"Percy, we have to go now!" A familiar voice cried out, breaking the boy's thoughts and diverting all the attention towards the strange looking boy with goat legs. But Percy was not going to leave until he defeated the monster who killed his mom. Without thinking, he pulled out his pen and uncapped it. Instantly, the pen turned into a sword which gleamed dangerously from the moonlight. "No, don't do it!" But the Satyrs warning fell on deaf ears as the boy lunged towards the Minotaur's chest, hell bent on impaling it with his sword, Riptide. But the bull effortlessly smacked the foolish boy with one of his hooves and hit him aside into a neighboring tree with a loud _thud_!

"Oomph!" Percy grunted out while bringing his left hand to his chest. It quickly became apparent that he had broken several bones in his ribs and that defeating the Minotaur would be no easy task. The said monster then let out an ear piercing roar before charging the now seriously injured boy. Percy could only gasp in shock at how fast the bull was charging him and desperately looked around for anything useful that could save his life. Grover could only close his eyes and whimper at the thought of once again failing to protect anyone. When the monster was just inches from impaling the helpless demigod, a sudden ball of blue light came crashing onto the monster's left side and effectively knocking the monster out of his trajectory, and thus saving the boy's life. _**"Rasengan!"**_A mysterious voice cried out while the blue spherical ball continued to grind against the Minotaur's body. Eventually the force became to great, and the ball of light cleaved the monster in half. When the monster dissipated into dust, a strange looking teenager with an ungodly amount of orange on his outfit with a red swirl on his back appeared from within the midst of dust from the now defeated monster. Slowly getting back to his feet from his kneeling position, the boy glanced slowly towards Percy and allowed his gaze to momentarily rest upon him. The mysterious boy then abruptly broke into a wide-eyed grin.

"Yo." The strange blond-haired boy greeted before falling head first into the ground from exhaustion. Percy could only blink from the single word the other boy had said to him before he too collapsed into a pile of heap from exhaustion. Grover however had his jaw on the ground in utter amazement at what he just witnessed. He quickly recovered and carried the two now unconscious boys into the camp.

_~A Few Moments Ago~_

Naruto woke up with a major headache and a sore body when he opened his eyes. While picking himself up, his hands quickly skimmed along the ground, and that was when he realized that he was currently laying in a bed of grass and dirt. Wiping off the dirt, he looked around his new environment only to realize that he was now in a forest. "Wha- Where am I?" Naruto thought out loud before hearing a pained scream from a short distance away. _"I've heard that kind of yell before."_ Naruto realized while reminiscing about the past. He knew that someone was in danger, and quickly ran towards the source of the scream.

When he got there, he saw two boys fighting what appeared to be a human sized bull. Shaking his shock from seeing such a beast, he quickly saw that one of the boys was hopelessly trapped between a tree and the bull. Thinking quickly, he raced down the small hill and began forming his signature Jutsu. But he soon realized that he was surprisingly tired all of a sudden. Knowing that this would be his only attack, he put everything into it before crashing his right palm that was holding his Jutsu into the side of the monster. _**"Rasengan!" **_He yelled while pushing the spherical ball farther into the beast's side into it cut in half. Falling on his knee in exhaustion, Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little from seeing the monster turn into flakes of golden dust. It was odd that he found satisfaction from seeing a living thing turn into gold dust rather then painted in blood. Noticing that the two boys were now staring at him with no decency as to blink, he painfully got back to his feet before staring back at the younger boy by the tree. "Yo." Naruto was able to manage to speak out before passing out. While falling towards the ground once again, he saw the boy's eyes widen in shock before he hit the ground and was greeted to darkness.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

Naruto opened his eyes abruptly and saw immediately a tan colored sky. Blinking in confusion, he tilted his head to the right side and finally noticed that he was, in fact, in a tent. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, he slowly tried to get back up before a gentle hand kept him in place. Looking towards his left side, he noticed a calm looking man gazing at him questioningly before he retracted his hand from his chest. Naruto was about to ask him who the man was before the said man beat him to the introduction.

"Hello young one, my name is Chiron. And I am the Activities Director for this camp." The now identified man introduced. Naruto merely nodded at the greeting before letting his eyes drift towards the floor. He immediately noticed the man was actually half of one to be exact. Where the man's legs and lower body should have been, there was a horse body instead. Widening his eyes in befuddlement, Naruto's mouth quickly took the form of a gaping fish, which was begging for air. "Ah, I see you've noticed my oddity." Naruto nodded dumbly now while never taking his eyes off the "oddity". "Yes, well as odd as it may be, it's still not polite to stare young one." This statement quickly made Naruto tear his gaze from the man's horse legs. Laughing nervously, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that horse-man. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto apologized immediately afterward. This new name for himself made Chiron raise an eyebrow however.

"The proper term for my kind is that I am a Centaur." Chiron said while pretending to feign anger. This made Naruto hastily put his hands up in a apologetic manner. "Hahaha, I'm just messing with you. Though I am curious about you, I'm sure you have many questions about where you are right now, correct?" Naruto, again, nodded. He didn't want to speak so soon or else risk appearing to be rude to this man again. "Well, you are currently in Camp Half-Blood; the medical wing to be exact." Chiron stated simply. Naruto let his eyes roam freely and could see similar patients in their beds that provided proof that he was indeed in the medical area of the camp. Hearing a cough, Naruto reverted his attention back towards the Centaur. "Now, do you know what makes this camp different than all the others?" Chiron asked. He soon got a shake of the head from Naruto and let a small smile grace his face before continuing, "This camp is special in that only demigods can participate in this camp." Seeing Naruto's question look, Chiron guessed the boy did not quite understand what a demigod was exactly. "A demigod is a child born directly from a god." Naruto now had his jaw on the ground and his eyes were now practically bulging from his eye sockets.

"Whaa- do you mean everyone here is a demigod? Even you?" Naruto muttered out in disbelief.

"Yes, indeed everyone here is a demigod, including you. Me on the other hand, well let's just say I'm a special case." Chiron winked at Naruto who was now trying desperately to piece his head around the new found information.

"So let me get this straight. gods are real?" Chiron nodded towards Naruto's implied question. "Gods can have children and thus are called demigods?" Again, Chiron nodded. "Well how many gods are there?" Naruto asked innocently enough. This however presented Chiron with another dilemma.

"Naruto, how well versed are you in Greek Mythology?" He got his answer in the form of a tilted head from Naruto which showed the boy did not understand a thing about the subject. Sighing out loud, he decided to give Naruto a crash course in it with his explanation.

"Okay, well to answer your first question there are many gods. However, the most important gods you should know are the Twelve Olympians. They are the most powerful and respected gods in this world. The most powerful god being Zeus, the king of the gods. He is also the God of the sky. Next, is his wife Hera, she is the God of Marriage. Poseidon is the second of the three most powerful gods, the first one being Zeus, and is the God of the Sea and Earth. But most people don't seem to realize the second title since he is perceived to being only the Sea's ruler. Hades, is the God of the Underworld and completes the triumvirate of the three most powerful gods. Then there's Ares, the God of Bloody War. After him, there's always the ever so lovely Aphrodi-" Chiron was unexpectedly interrupted in his lecture about Greek Mythology by a beautiful teenage girl with flowing blond hair and mesmerizing steel colored gray eyes.

"Sorry Chiron but the Hermes Cabin has done it again," The girl spoke in an annoyed tone, "they repainted the Ares Cabin during the middle of the night neon pink." Naruto couldn't help himself from smirking from hearing the Hermes kids prank, he would have to meet these "geniuses" soon he thought quietly to himself. "What's even worse, the Ares Cabin is declaring war on them with Clarisse demanding their blood!" The clearly upset girl cried out while unknowingly tugging at her hair.

Chiron could only chuckle before rubbing his chin in thought. "Well I can't say that the Hermes Cabin doesn't deserve to be punished, I still cannot allow needless violence to occur in this camp regardless. Even so, I compromise that Clarisse and her cabin not hurt any Hermes children until Friday." This declaration made Naruto frown in thought, what was going to happen on Friday? Another thing, what day was today? He'd have to ask Chiron later about it.

"Of course! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that! How could I possibly be one of Athena's children if I can't even think of such a simple solution." The girl muttered into her hand that was currently being used to hide her anguish on her face.

"Now, now, don't be so hard on yourself Annabeth. You are still by far the smartest person here in the camp." Chiron said patting her hair while trying to reassure the troubled girl. Looking up from her recent meltdown, she could only smile gratefully at her father figure.

"Thank you Chiron. You truly are the wisest here." Annabeth complimented back making the Centaur smile in appreciation.

"As you are wise also." The girl nodded back before noticing that another person was in the "room" with them. Turning her head to the side slowly, she quickly became wide-eyed from realization that the mystery boy that she heard about from Grover was in the bed in front of her. Carefully, she got up and made her way to the boy until her face was mere inches from his.

Naruto could only gulp in nervousness from the close proximity of the girl. It appeared that she was analyzing all his facial features, which quickly made him feel very uncomfortable and out of place. But his nose did wisp up a faint scent that emanated from the girl. She smelled faintly of... olive oil? What a strange scent Naruto thought silently to himself. What happened next shocked both Chiron and Naruto, the girl in front of him, out of the blue, reached her hand up to Naruto's cheek and delicately rubbed one of his whiskers. Besides blushing slightly from the contact, this also made Naruto give out a subtle "purr" from the tantalizing sensation. The girl's eyes narrowed from this reaction and, to Naruto, she appeared to be looking at him even harder then before, that he was sure that she would be able to see the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him. To everyone's' relief, she finally pulled away from him and crossed her arms in a thoughtful pose.

"Well, I'll let you two kids get acquainted with one another. I must leave and continue my duties as Camp's Activities Director." Chiron stated before waving farewell and leaving through one of the many flaps found inside the tent.

Naruto now looked back at the curious looking girl before understanding the look that now graced the young blond's face. It was the same look his Shinobi friend's had when they questioned him about the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him. Knowing that at any moment, this girl would bombard him with millions of questions, he decided a simple introduction would quell the future torrent of questions.

"Yo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said while placing an outstretched hand out for her to take, and for her to reciprocate the gesture and do it as well. But she merely stared at the hand with disinterest before finally shaking his hand, much to Naruto's relief of avoiding any awkward interaction.

"Annabeth Chase." She replied back but her tone was indistinguishable so that Naruto couldn't tell what she was feeling, let alone thinking. She peered at Naruto's figure from the bottom-up and to the top-down before frowning. "So you're a demigod, huh?" She asked mostly to herself. Naruto came up with the thought that she would do this many times later to him. But Naruto thought about it before nodding anyways in confirmation. It then looked as if she was about to begin her interrogation of the poor blond before Naruto put his hand up.

"I understand that you may have some questions for me, yes?" The girl quickly nodded her head. _"Some questions? More like too many questions!" _Naruto groaned inwardly before continuing on, "Alright, let's make a compromise. I ask a question first, then you ask yours. And we repeat until we are both satisfied with each others information, agreed?" Again, she nodded her head in agreement. Now taking a thinking pose, Naruto thought came up with several questions, but decided to choose the best one he could think of. "You mentioned earlier while talking to Chiron that you were the child of Athena. Who is she? Is she also a God?" Naruto asked innocently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in impatience before answering back, "Yes, my mom is a God. More importantly, she is one of the Twelve Olympians. Specifically, she is the God of Wisdom and War." Naruto heard the last part and became puzzled by it.

"Wait, I thought Ares was the God of War?"

Again, she rolled her eyes at Naruto's lack of Greek Mythology before replying back, "No, Ares is the God of Bloody War. Athena is the God of Respectful War. Oh, and that counts as two questions so I now have two questions to ask you." Naruto quietly mumbled to himself about how unfair that was. Ignoring his complaint, she went into her first question, "Where are you from, from what I've heard around camp, you appeared from a beam of light last night. Along with your lack of knowledge in Greek Mythology for a teenager, you are definitely not from this world." She stated while narrowing her eyes. This made Naruto sweat a bit before calming himself to answer her question.

"I guess you could say I'm not from this world. The place I'm from is called the Elemental Nations. My home specifically being the Hidden Leaf Village." He answered back. The girl again took her thinking pose before asking her second question.

"That would explain your odd get-up. But I am curious, it's obvious from looking at you, that you're a warrior of some sorts. Tell me, what was your profession back home?" This made Naruto scratch his cheek in thought before he answered back.

"Well I was a Shinobi for my village. My village had ninja's for soldiers and to more accurately answer your question, I guess you could say I was a soldier in my other world." Annabeth gave a nod of understanding to Naruto before looking at him expectantly. Naruto gave her a dead-panned look before she threw her hands up into the air in frustration.

"Ugh, it's your turn to ask a question now whiske-" She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth in order to prevent her slip-up, but Naruto instantly recognized the nickname since he was called that many times in the other world. The girl had a slight red hue over her cheek and was now looking down onto the floor in embarrassment. Naruto let the awkward moment last a few seconds longer before he considered her moment of embarrassment to be enough for her. Chuckling out loud, the girl looked at Naruto in a curious way before Naruto spoke up.

"Don't worry, you're not the only girl who's called me that. Still, I'm always a little surprised when girls do call me that anyways." Naruto stated before leaning back into his bed. Suddenly, he remembered the events of last night and fighting the bull looking man. Looking back at Annabeth quickly, he asked her where the two other boys were and if they were alright.

"Yeah, in fact, Grover was the one who carried you into the camp." She responded back much to Naruto's relief. "The other boy though was in the same state you were in. Now that I think about it, you shouldn't be awake until at least tomorrow morning." She rationalized.

"About that, people have told me that I'm a faster healer and being a warrior and all, well I'm used to passing out." Naruto laughed sheepishly while getting a strange look from Annabeth. But she just shrugged her shoulder with a look of indifference. _"Man, for being a girl, she seems to be very emotionless." _Naruto concluded to himself. He would never tell her that since he had learned the hard way that telling a girl whatever he thought about her at that moment usually resulted him in a battered heap.

"Since you're new here and I got nothing better else to do, why don't I give you a tour of the camp, hmm?" She asked before grabbing onto Naruto's hand and dragging him out of the tent, not even caring what his answer would have been.

* * *

Once they were outside, Naruto was finally able to get a good look at the entirety of Camp Half-Blood. To Naruto, it looked a lot more like a war camp than a regular camp. But since the kids in these camps were not regular, then it was fair to say the camp shouldn't be either.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Annabeth now stood beside him. She too was marveling at the sight of the camp with him.

"It's pretty cool I'll give you that." Naruto replied back while giving her a huge grin and a thumbs up. For the first time that he met her, she giggled a bit at his childish behavior. _"Finally, some progress." _He thought to himself before glancing back at the camp.

"Here, I'll show you my Cabin first." She said before grabbing his hand and dragging him again to Athena's cabin. While walking, Naruto couldn't help but feel the piercing stares coming from the camp members, but Annabeth didn't appear to notice. When they finally got to her cabin, Naruto noticed that the building was colored blue and gold with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains. Around ten kids were outside playing around the building also.

"Are all these kids playing around the cabin also children of Athena?" Naruto asked while admiring the cabin.

"Yep, that reminds me. Because you haven't been claimed yet, you'll have to stay in the Hermes Cabin." Noticing Naruto's questioning gaze, she reverted back to her impatient self and answered his untold question, "Every demigod has to be claimed by their parent god first before they can live in their respective cabins. However, if the person is not claimed then they must stay at the Hermes Cabin." She explained while twirling her hair.

"What if no one claims them?" The thought had popped into his head, and he was curious as to what the answer was for that.

"Well I won't say that it's common, it's also not uncommon either for a god to never claim their child. Whether it be for personal reasons or pride, the demigod then must live in the Hermes Cabin indefinitely." She replied back sadly. Naruto had a feeling that was the answer before-hand, but hearing it all the same was still painful for him. Watching some children of Athena play around outside, he noticed that two cabins appeared to be empty when they ran past them. Curious as to why they seemed empty, Naruto poked Annabeth's shoulder in order to gain her attention.

"Hey, why are those two cabins down there empty?" Naruto asked while pointing at the two empty cabins. Annabeth followed his finger and frowned slightly before giving him her reply.

"Those cabin belong to two of the three most powerful gods; Zeus and Poseidon. As for the reasons why their empty umm..." She was lost in thought before continuing on with her explanation, "Right, long ago the three gods made an oath to never have any children. They even swore an the River Styx which is the greatest oath a god could make. And before you ask, swearing on the River Styx is absolute. If you break the promise, you pretty much die." Now it was Naruto's turn to frown. There was just something odd about her explanation.

"Wait, you said there was three powerful gods. Where's the third, Hades Cabin?" This question made the young girl tense with uneasiness.

"Naruto, I don't know if Chiron told you this but even though he is technically an Olympian, he is not officially recognized and thus does not have a seat on Mount Olympus. That also means he doesn't receive a Cabin here then." This irritated Naruto greatly. How could family treat each other with such disrespect? If he kept hearing explanations like these, he feared that he would never fully understand this new strange world.

"Sorry, but I think it's time to show you to Hermes Cabin. I have other stuff I must do later tonight." She stated apologetically while motioning for him to follow her. He was kinda surprised that she didn't grab his hand and drag him again, but he shrugged and followed after her.

A few moments later, Naruto came upon a really worn looking cabin that, he thought, could use a makeover. Turning his head over his right shoulder, he saw Annabeth standing behind him with a nervous grin.

"Again I'm sorry, but the Hermes Cabin is the oldest and most populated cabin out of all the gods cabins." She muttered out disappointingly. But Naruto didn't really mind it. If it was really bad though, he could always sleep outside, so there was always that.

"Okay, which one of you conniving cowards painted my cabin?" A feminine yell was heard on the other side of the cabin. Inquisitive about whoever was making all that ruckus, Naruto quickly ran to the other side of the cabin. Annabeth however knew right away that only one female would have the galls to yell out with that much anger. When they both rounded the corner, they could see a girl with long, stringy hair with pig-like brown eyes. She was currently holding a small boy by the gruff of his neck collar and glaring daggers into his eyes, or soul. Naruto couldn't tell. If he could make any comparisons with anybody he knew with her than she would be very similar to a certain pink haired kunoichi. Finally noticing that two new people were staring at her, she carelessly dropped the poor boy and began marching towards Naruto and Annabeth.

"Brace yourself boy." Annabeth whispered which made Naruto narrow his eyes towards the approaching threat. Instinctively, he brought his left hand towards his weapon's pouch in case things got messy.

"Oi! You're the new blood around here am I right?" The girl paused in her walk while eying Naruto questioningly. He gave a slight nod, which made her grin slightly. "So you're the one who defeated the Minotaur. I am surprised that such a newbie could defeat a monster so easily though. You must be pretty powerful." The girl whistled out before noticing the other girl standing beside him. "Hey there miss smarty pants. What are you doing hanging around a warrior like him? Shouldn't you be reading your little books and doing whatever "smart" people do?" She jabbed at Annabeth.

"Well whatever I do choose to do, I can always do it better than you muscle head. Besides, you should ask your daddy about that, I bet he could tell you his personal experience of being bested from my mother." Annabeth smirked from the now enraged look the girl now had on her face.

"Oh you'll pay for insulting my father Ares, wise girl!" The girl hissed while slowly drawing out her spear. But Naruto quickly noticed that her spear was no regular spear since a spark of light flashed from the tip of it.

"Oh please Clarisse don't patronize me, we all know your whole family is filled with dogs who only bark, but can't bite when it comes down to it." Annabeth grinned even wider from seeing her insult affect the War God's daughter even more.

"Why you little bitc-" But her derogatory statement was interrupted by a cough from a blond-haired boy.

"I know you girls want to kill each other but I think Annabeth has something to tell you from Chiron personally." Naruto said while trying to cool off two angry females. Annabeth was about to retort with an insult to Clarisse before Naruto gave her a stone cold glare. Sighing out loud, she relayed her message.

"That's right, we have the weekly game of Capture the Flag this Friday. Perfect, I can kill both the Hermes Cabin and you with one fell swoop!" Clarisse exclaimed while kicking another table over. She then began to walk past the two teenagers before she stopped directly in front of Naruto. "You know, any person who can kill a monster that easily is okay in my book." Clarisse commented while winking at Naruto. This made him raise an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and he muttered a quiet thank you. Though he would admit she was very pretty for such a violent person, previous history with violent women had taught him to stay away from such females, in a romantic form anyways.

"Ha, you should read a book first then." Annabeth snorted while getting in the last word, not caring that what she did was very unladylike. Clarisse only responded to her insult with a death promising glare before she marched away angrily towards her own cabin kicking anything smaller than her over. Hearing a sigh escape the girl next to him, Naruto put a hand on her right shoulder in worry.

"Are you going to be okay wise girl?" Naruto asked with evident worry in his tone. But Annabeth lifted her right eyebrow at his name calling.

"Wise girl, eh? I don't remember giving you permission to call me that."

"Well it's only fair since you called me whiskers." Naruto responded back. This elicited a response from Annabeth. Her cheeks got red again from embarrassment and she once again gazing at the ground.

"Idiot..." She mumbled out quietly much to Naruto's amusement. Realizing that they were the only ones outside, Annabeth said her goodbye to Naruto, her head was still looking at the ground when she did this, and swiftly left for her cabin to turn in for the night. Naruto chuckled at the girls predicament before entering the Hermes Cabin.

* * *

To say the cabin was filled would have been an understatement. There was absolutely no place to walk, let alone sleep in. Groaning to himself, Naruto exited the Cabin and decided to look for a place to sleep. It was logical to conclude that he was not allowed to go into any other cabins to sleep in, so he decided to go to the edge of the camp and look there. He finally found a decent spot to sleep and sat down underneath a large pine tree. He couldn't understand why, but he felt a safe, comforting aura emanating from this particular tree. Shrugging his shoulders, he thought nothing more of it, and soon fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the intro. This is all experimental but if I get enough feedback from this chapter, I'll definitely keep writing this fic. Suggested pairings are always welcomed. Anyways, I love Greek Mythology so I am already leaning towards continuing this story. So REVIEW! Oh, and I'll answer some reviews also. Until then, ciao!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, since the first chapter was filled with a surprising amounts of positive reviews, I have joyfully written this chapter using around 11k words. Now, I will proceed to answer some reviews. **

**-For the pairings, I will simply say this. One female will be chosen and, sadly for some, the female will not be Artemis nor Thalia since they have been used quite extensively. I'm also conflicted about adding another female. Eh, you may share your thoughts on who the second female should be if I choose to go that route in the reviews.**

**-**fresh prince1, G3neSyS- Yes, I do agree that he might have been a little too forthcoming with information, I don't believe any of it was too revealing. Example: Nine-Tailed Fox. He also never mentions any names from his home. As for how Annabeth knew Naruto was from another world. It's explained further in this chapter. Again, the first chapter was merely to set up the premise of this fic.

-bigman77- I absolutely agree. The main reason I even began writing was because of my love for writing and the possibility to express my imagination through writing. But, reviews are definitely very much like cherry's on top of an ice-cream cone. Yummy!

-razorbackmike- I probably should have clarified the major characters ages. Well, I shall do it right here and right now. There ages are respective of their movie ages

Naruto- age 17; Percy- Age 16; Annabeth-17; Clarisse-17; Luke-17 These are the ages so for the current characters so far.

hammo1996- I agree with that thought. I just believed that traveling between dimensions would create some sort of side-effect. I chose loss of Chakra simply because it was the most relevant obstacle for the situation.

**Okay, so these reviews were generally the common questions people had. Now to the story, I guess you shouldn't be too surprised or shocked but if you're not here's a spoiler warning: The revealing of Naruto's parent will occur in this chapter. You have been warned! So with that in mind, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Claim or not to Claim**

_A lone figure could be seen gazing idly off into the distance with a look of contemplation drawn onto his face. His fingers were rapidly tapping the side of the railing impatiently. The man had long dark gray hair with a gray-and-black beard. He was also sporting a dark blue pinstriped suit that only made the figure that much more menacing. The beautiful lights that he was admiring from the city scene below him were marred with obnoxious honks and yells from the occupants below. Helicopters, and various other loud flying vehicles were also drowning out the natural beauty of the city. These ridiculous flying contraptions annoyed the man so greatly, that he swore on the River Styx that he would never ride in one of them ever. But being the God of the Sky made the oath very possible, so this absolute promise meant little to him in terms of danger. Now being quite bored from leaning against the railing for a whole hour, the man decided that he needed to sit down. Choosing a nearby bench to sit in, he quickly made his way over to it and began to stroke his beard with annoyance. _

"_Where the hell is that man!" He thought quietly to himself. The man was suppose to be there an hour earlier. But knowing his brother, he already had suspected this would happen. His brother was always truant to all their important meetings, so why would this case be any different. Unconsciously reaching for his right pants pocket, he disappointingly grabbed air from within it. Frowning from his automatic coping mechanism, he let loose another groan of what he thought to have been one of many. Suddenly, a nearby sound was heard, which made the patiently waiting man feel a rush of joy. _

_Exiting the elevator, a man with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan stepped out of it. He was wearing Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it (or any other Hawaiian shirt), and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. Like the other man, he had an aura that demanded respect from anyone who was near his vicinity. The man casually began walking to the seated man with a slow pace, much to the other man's disdain. _

"_I see you're still a prima donna," The annoyed man muttered out while patting the right side of the bench with his hand. The mocked man then sat down next to the other man with a large feral grin protruding from his mouth. _

"_Yo, long time no see huh brother?" The cheeky man replied back. His response was met with a snort from the other man. Even after countless years, his brother had changed very little in terms of personality. But he could also relate with his brother, since he too had changed little after all these years. Still, he wished his brother had at least changed his sense of style. He was always too serious, and his apparell matched his attitude perfectly._

"_Quit the small talk, Poseidon." The now named man frowned slightly from the sudden atmosphere change. "You know why you're here correct brother?" The man asked while turning his head so that his eyes were now staring directly into the other man's eyes. _

_Scratching his head in thought, the man soon replied. "Oh I don't know, do you need me to cover for you again? Like the last hundredth time?" Poseidon smirked when he saw his brother's face uncharacteristically turn a slight shade of red. _

"_That is no joke, Poseidon! We both know that my wife gets quite temperamental when I do those stuff. Look at what she did to Hercules!" The fanatic man yelled much to the amusement of the other man._

"_So really, why did you call me up here, Lord Zeus?" Poseidon asked, his demeanor now completely serious. Zeus, realising his brother was giving him the proper attention, nodded his head before talking._

"_Someone has stolen something very precious from me. This item represents my power and my will. In essence, this weapon is the very symbol of my being." Zeus said while narrowing his eyes slightly. _

_Thinking quietly to himself, Poseidon soon let his jaw drop to the ground when he came to the answer._

"_You-Your Master Bolt has been stolen? But how?" He asked, now very much concerned for his brother. But he was shocked, however, when his brother turned to face him with his eyes still narrowed. Actually, his eyes might have narrowed even more. Gasping in surprise, Poseidon immediately stood up so that he was now leveled with his brother. "You think I took the bolt? Are you truly that paranoid to believe that someone of your own flesh and blood would steal it from you? And besides, gods cannot steal symbols of power from each other anyhow!"He yelled back with anger laced in his voice. It was true, he and his brother had many conflicts over the years for the control of power. But, even if he did want to unseat his brother, stealing Zeus's Master Bolt was below him. If he were to ever take power from his brother, it would be from defeating him with his own powers. _

_Zeus, closing his eyes, calmly spoke up with a dominating tone resonating from it, "True, but there are many other ways a god can steal from another god without breaking the law." This statement made Poseidon go wide-eyed with rage._

"_Are you accusing my son of stealing your stupid bolt? I haven't even met him, let alone talked to him because of your stupid rule!" He spat out with rage. _

"_Nevertheless, he is still capable of stealing it, and because of this I give you this warning," Zeus spoke while turning his entire body so that it was now facing Poseidon's own, "you have exactly ten days before the Summer Solstice to return my Master Bolt, either you or your bastard son, to me directly at Mount Olympus. If not, then brother, prepare for war." With this closing statement, Zeus walked away briskly towards the elevator, leaving Poseidon alone to absorb the grim news. _

"_Damn it brother, can't you see that you are making a horrible mistake!" Poseidon yelled. But his brother merely ignored his outburst, and rode the elevator back up to Mount Olympus. _

_Burying his face in his hands, Poseidon shook his head in disbelief. "Percy, I am truly sorry my son, but your world is about to change. I'm afraid that I have given you a burden that no son deserves to bare. But you are the only person who can solve this problem. If you do manage to complete this quest, and if we do not go to war, then I promise on the River Styx that I will explain everything to you afterwards. Be strong my son, because unlike me, you will not fail your loved ones." He prayed silently (Ironic, huh?). After a brief moment of despair, the depressed figure vanished in a swirl of water leaving nothing but small a water blotch that eerily resembled the God of the Sea. However, the figure was missing something very symbolic that helped distinguish him from the other gods. In his right hand, where there should have been his Trident, there was simply nothing._

* * *

_**~Camp Half-Blood~**_

Smelling the familiar scent of olive oil, Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open so that his eyelids were half-opened when he saw it. Two steel colored eyes were staring deeply into his own when he realized, in that moment, that he was being watched in his sleep by the girl from yesterday.

"Gah!" Naruto shrieked out while quickly leaning his back onto the pine tree. He was now standing and was also now very much awake.

"You know, you talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" The girl asked in a casual manner.

"What the hell? Why were you watching me sleep, wise girl?" Naruto practically yelled making the young girl cringe a little from the unexpected noise. The girl, after recovering, rolled her eyes at Naruto's untold accusation.

"Relax sleeping beauty, I was only watching you for about a minute," Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously from her statement, obviously wary of the girl, "as to why I'm even here, Chiron wanted me to educate you a little more in Greek Mythology." Naruto, still a bit dazed from suddenly waking up, asked her a more personal question.

"Did I say anything weird while I was sleeping?" He asked seriously. Watching the girl's reaction, he noticed something was off when the girl muttered a quick no. "_She's lying. She definitely heard something important." _Naruto deduced before he decided to let her slide for the time being.

"Chiron said that he was telling you about the Twelve Olympians before I interrupted his little spiel. Do you remember where you had left off?" Naruto scratched his chin in thought.

"_Hmm, we talked about the three powerful gods. Then we talked Ares, the God of Bloody War. Oh, I remember!" _Naruto blurted out in his head. "Yeah, we left off with a person named Aphro something." Naruto answered back.

"The goddess whom I believe you are referring to is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, joy." Annabeth muttered out dryly. "Well I already told you about my mom, Athena. So let's talk about another goddess. Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture. She is the main reason for why we have seasons here. But the explanation about her daughter, Persephone, is better told for another time." She said. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulder at this. The less explaining she did, the less he would have to remember. Shit, he already forgot about some of the other gods' names and powers. "_Ugh, I really have to take these explanations more seriously."_ He thought sorely to himself.

"Then there's Apollo, God of Light. He's the god who carries the sun across the sky with his chariot. Without doing this, there would be no days. Next, we have Hermes. He is the messenger of the gods, and he also is the person who allows all unclaimed demigods to stay in his cabin." Naruto nodded at this, understanding perfectly well that he should be thankful to this god, even though he didn't actually stay in the said cabin. "Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt. I must warn you- since you are a man- that she well known for her hatred of men." Annabeth warned. "Continuing on, Hephaestus is the next god. He is the God of Fire and the Forge. He makes many weapons for the gods and heroes. Finally, we have the God of Wine, Dionysus. He is actually one of few gods you can meet easily with since he is our Camp Director. However, he dislikes heroes greatly and acts very unpleasantly around most campers here." She sighed, before glancing back at Naruto. She had unconsciously turned her head so that she was gazing back at the camp during her long, but brief, explanation for each of the Twelve Olympians.

Naruto, nodding that he understood what she had just told him, took the rare moment to speak up, "So, is that all you needed to do with me?" Annabeth slowly nodded her head in confirmation, not remembering Chiron telling her to explain anything else to the mysterious blond boy. Again, the boy nodded his head, before saluting. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." After speaking the last word, "Naruto" surprisingly went up in a cloud of smoke. Coughing from the sudden appearance of smoke, Annabeth waved away the smoke so she could see. To her astonishment, Naruto had completely disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Blinking several times in disbelief, she began to look around the pine tree for any signs of the boy. Obviously, she found nothing. This conclusion frustrated her immensely. What she just witnessed defied any logic within her thinking. Turning back so that she was facing the camp once again, she noticed an orange blur cross her sight from the corner of her left eye. Knowing full well what that blur was, she began racing after it, determined with catching and bombarding it with all her newfound questions. The pine tree was once again alone when Annabeth left to catch the sneaky blond. Now alone, if someone had watched the tree carefully, they might have noticed the tree make an unnoticeable shake from the base of it.

* * *

Naruto was now sprinting through the camp. He didn't want to leave Annabeth like the way he did. But he also wanted to- at the same time- explore around the camp by himself. So he compromised by silently creating a clone and leaving it with her. He also figured that he wouldn't miss anything since the clone's thoughts would come back to him once it dispersed. Just around that time, however, the now dispersed clone had its thoughts transferred to the original's. Face-palming himself, he cursed quietly at the clone for poofing out of existence. Sure, it would be a normal circumstance in his other world, but Naruto was quite sure that this world would look at all his ninja action's as odd and foreign to them. Sighing lightly, he decided to stop running and to gaze at his now new environment. There really wasn't much to see. A few cabins were littered around him, but other than that there was just training areas. This place was definitely more representative of a military camp than a regular one. Hearing gasps from a certain direction, Naruto noticed a now forming group of people surrounding a particular building. Curious as always, he began walking towards it.

When Naruto finally got there, he was greeted to the sight of a familiar girl who was drenched from head to toe. There were also other teens who were wet as well, but not as much as the said the girl. However, they all had a look of murderous intent on their faces, and it was all directed to a certain boy in front of them, who was now rubbing his hair sheepishly from nervousness.

"I don't suppose a simple apology will do even though you _did _try to dunk my head in the toilet," Percy mumbled the last part. The girl had her hands clenched in anger. It was pretty evident that she felt absolute loathing for the boy.

"Why is always the females who are the scariest." Naruto grunted to no one in particular.

"This-This is not how it's suppose to work! Newbies are supposed get this treatment not me!" Clarisse screamed while still very much glaring at him.

"Then why didn't I get pranked, warrior girl?" Naruto interrupted while slowly walking beside the boy he had saved two nights ago. Percy's eyes went wide-open in recognition of Naruto. But before he could say anything to his savior, a very angry female reclaimed his attention.

"You're strong, unlike that piece of scum. You actually defeated his opponent since he was too weak to do it himself." She retorted, unaware of her current state because of her anger toward the young black haired boy.

"There is more to a person being called strong than fighting, you know?" Naruto replied back.

"What else could possibly deem a person worthy than fighting?"

"Oh I don't know, a person's loyalty, bravery, determination, and many other things." Naruto listed before giving the boy beside him a light punch.

"Hey, what was that for?" Percy asked, puzzled as to why this boy was now bullying him.

"I'm just a bit annoyed that every time I have seen you, you have either been fighting with something or someone." Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, move out of the way kid! I have no quarrels with you. It's the boy beside you that I wish to teach a lesson to." Clarisse warned while pointing directly at Percy. This made Percy gulp a bit from being called out in front of so many people who had now encircled them. Naruto looked between the two people with a look of thought. Shockingly, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulder and moved away from Percy, much to the young boy's horror.

"Wait, why are you leaving? Do you really want to see the person you saved die by this barbaric girl?" The scared boy pleaded much to Naruto's annoyance.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced back at Clarisse who now sported an unnatural smile on her face. "Kid, I would advise you not to agitate your opponent, especially this one. And for the reason why I am not helping you. How should I put this. You start a war, you fight it yourself. I will not fight your wars if I don't need to." Naruto muttered much to the boy's terror and the girl's delight.

"Damn, I think I'm in love." Clarisse muttered out sarcastically, while still smiling like a mad woman. This made Naruto chuckle. He did not expect the God of War's daughter to ever mutter those words out. Both demigods pulled out their respective weapons, Clarisse grabbed the electrified spear that was attached to her back. Meanwhile, Percy, still conflicted as to whether or not he should fight this girl, finally uncapped his pen much to his disdain. Instantly, the pen became a three foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword. The two combatants then slowly began to circle around one another. But before anything could happen, a yell was heard from within the crowd.

"Stop you guys!" A heavily huffing Annabeth shouted while trying to regain her breath, "Clarisse, you know what Chiron told you, no fighting until Friday!"

"Yeah, and what's to stop me from breaking that deal?" Clarisse replied, gripping her spear tighter in annoyance.

"Do I need to remind you about the last time you broke one of Chiron's little deals muscle head?" Annabeth warned. She then felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw Clarisse's face go deathly grey. Knowing her threat was a direct hit, she began shooing away the crowd much to their disappointment of not seeing a battle. Clarisse, however, cursed loudly to Percy before storming off with her supporters following closely behind her.

Letting go a breath that he was unknowingly holding in, he sighed loudly to himself. He let himself fall to the ground so that he was laying with his back on it. He was really happy that he didn't have to fight that girl or else he was afraid that she would have absolutely annihilated him.

"Where do you think you are going, Naruto?" Annabeth said while tapping her right foot with impatience. During the chaos Naruto had tried to escape, but was quickly apprehended by the daughter of Athena. Knowing that he couldn't escape without attracting more attention to himself, he relented and began walking back to where the two teens were. "You owe me an explanation," She stated while glaring at the young shinobi.

"Well, what you experienced was one of my abilities I guess." Naruto finally answered. But the look she was still giving to him, he knew she still was not content with that answer. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt too bad if I told you a little more about it. The ability simply allows me to clone myself. The clone can do whatever I can do to a certain degree. But it can be cancelled by a simple attack or by yours truly." Annabeth took her thinking pose, which was having her pointer finger on her chin, while her left hand was idly creating motions that resembled circles. "Speaking of abilities, what was that you did to Clarisse?" Naruto asked, now looking down at Percy who was still laying flatly against the ground.

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered back, "I don't really know myself. One moment I was being dragged into the girl's bathroom, the next moment the water from the toilet explodes out and pours Clarisse and her gang out of the bathroom. I'm surprised though that I don't seem to be wet in the very least." Percy added while frowning from the statement.

"Wait Percy, you actually controlled the water?" Annabeth asked. She had quietly joined their little discussion after she was done thinking about Naruto's earlier ability.

Percy instantly noticed the girl when she walked towards them. He couldn't help but to blush slightly from having an attractive girl speaking directly to him. But he quickly remembered that the girl had asked him a question. Looking up in thought, he suddenly got to his feet before replying, "Yeah, you could say that. It was a really strange feeling now that I think about it."

Naruto noticed that Annabeth had the same look on her face that she had earlier when he asked her if she heard anything strange from himself while he was sleeping.

"I see…" She whispered. This made Percy give her a strange look before diverting his attention once again back to Naruto.

"Forgetting your most recent actions, I have to thank you for saving Grover and I or else we would have surely been killed." Percy stated before reaching his hand out. Noticing what the boy was asking, Naruto quickly reciprocated the boy's welcoming gesture. "The name's Percy Jackson."

"Yo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. As for helping you and your friend out, it's no big deal since the place I'm from, I am constantly saving people's live." "_I am also taking them…"_ Naruto thought sadly to himself. Percy noticed his sudden sad attitude and decided to change the subject.

"So what I have learned from this place, every camper here is a demigod, or half a god to be more precise." Naruto nodded in agreement but was wondering where this conversation was leading them towards. "Then that means we both are either a child of a god or a goddess." Again, Naruto nodded in agreement. "Okay, I don't suppose you know who your parent is then?" Percy asked innocently. Naruto frowned slightly from the question. From what he had known before, he definitely knew his parents. But he didn't remember any one of them as potentially being either a god or goddess. Shaking his head, Percy groaned with disappointment.

"I'm guessing you don't know your parent as well?" Percy nodded his head in confirmation. But Naruto had already deduced who his parent could have been. "Well hearing that you controlled the water in the toilet, it would be a safe guess that your parent is Po-" A hand was quickly clasped in front of Naruto's mouth, effectively muffling his last words. Glaring slightly at the girl who had interrupted his revelation, he noticed Annabeth mouth the words, "I'm sorry." Huffing with frustration from not being able to speak his mind, he gently removed her hand from his mouth. Percy though had stared at the scene between them with a funny look.

"Naruto was going to say that your parent could have potentially been one of the Olympians." Annabeth hastily replied, hoping that Percy wouldn't press on. Thankfully, he seemed to be content with that information. "_Thank the gods this boy is dense beyond all reason!" _She silently thought before, unexpectedly, pulling Naruto to the side in order to have a private discussion with Naruto much to Percy's confusion.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier? The three gods were never suppose to have children! If what you were about to blurt out is true, then the oath would have been broken for the second time!" Annabeth hissed, not realizing her slip up. But Naruto, actually listening intently, caught it.

"There's another child?" Naruto asked. Annabeth slapped herself mentally for revealing such an impactful secret.

"Do you, Naruto, swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" Annabeth demanded. Realizing the seriousness, he nodded in agreement. "Repeat it out loud!" She commanded.

Sighing with annoyance, he reluctantly did as he was told, "I, Naruto, swear on the River Styx to never tell anyone about what you are about to tell me." Suddenly a loud boom could be heard in the distance. "_Thunder? But there's no storm clouds anywhere." _He thought quizzically to himself.

Annabeth, now satisfied with his oath, spoke up in a hushed tone, "Thalia, Thalia Grace was the first child to have been born from the three gods. Her father was, ironically, Zeus. Now, hiding her relationship with Zeus from the other two gods was nearly impossible. So it was no surprise to any of us that Hades was the one who found out their connection. Knowing she would pretty much die unless she went somewhere safe, it was decided that she come stay at Camp Half-Blood. But Hades knew she would come here, that's why he sent monsters from the depths of Tartarus to kill her. We were extremely lucky to have managed to get her to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood but…" She trailed off. Naruto let her weep quietly to herself before she felt comfortable again to talk. "But we weren't fast enough to make it. Thalia, knowing the outcome, sacrificed herself so that Luke, Grover, and I would make it. Zeus, pitying her death, transformed her into a pine tree that you had slept under last night. She now protects the camp with a magical barrier that prevents any monsters from entering." Annabeth was now gazing toward that particular tree.

"_Wow, no wonder I felt safe near it."_ Naruto realized before noticing that Annabeth was about to cry once more. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her for comfort, and began whispering soothingly into her ear. "Hey, don't cry wise girl. I too have had my share of losses." He whispered. Annabeth blushed heavily from the proximity of the older boy, and was quite surprised that he had decided to hug her. But she didn't pull away, she felt quite comfortable wrapped around the mysterious boy's arms and was now feeling a lot better.

"_He smells a lot like ramen." _The girl giggled silently to herself. They stood there together for a moment longer before a cough was heard. Realising suddenly that Percy was standing literally twenty-five yards from them, they quickly separated with small colors of pink dotted across their cheeks.

"Thank you." Annabeth muttered out quietly, her blush still present on her face.

"Erm, no problem." Naruto replied back awkwardly. He still wasn't used to female contact after all these years.

"So, what now?" Percy asked. Hoping to get past that strange moment between Naruto and Annabeth. Annabeth buried her face in her hands. She had forgotten to tell them something important.

"Ugh, I forgot to tell you guys that tomorrow is Friday!" Suddenly, a look of understanding crossed the two boy's faces. The understanding was the same, evidently, the two reactions were totally different.

"Hell yes, tomorrow's gonna be fun!" Naruto cheered while jumping up and down with joy.

"I'd mind as well sign my funeral papers then…" Percy groaned from the thought of Clarisse impaling his heart with her spear.

"It's settled, I want both of you on my team!" Annabeth stated proudly. "Luke should be ecstatic from this. " She said, again, mostly to herself.

"Oh yeah, who is Luke?" Naruto asked, remembering that name from earlier.

"That's right! Luke is the son of Hermes and is the Head Counselor for the cabin. I know when you meet him, you'll find that he is a very likeable guy." Both Naruto and Percy nodded. However, Annabeth decided now was the best time to get some real answers from Naruto. "I think it is time you two met Mr. D." Naruto knew the nickname but Percy, not being informed earlier, had a look of confusion drawn onto his face. "Dionysus." The single name still didn't help Percy much, but he was content with the person's actual name. Leading the boys to a rather large building, compared to others, she opened the door and motioned for them to walk in.

* * *

When they walked in, they quickly noticed two men- quite engrossed- in a heated argument with one another. The man on the left with horse legs was easily identified as being Chiron. Using the simple process of elimination, the man on the right had to be Dionysus. "This guy is a god?" Naruto and Percy both muttered out in unison. The questioned man quickly had a tick mark on his forehead from the lack of respect from the two insolent teenagers.

"What, have you two ever seen a god before?" Mr. D growled. Both boys shook their heads and the God of Wine continued, "Then be quiet you poor excuses of a demigod." The boys cringed slightly at the insult.

"Now, now I think it would be quite rude of you if you did not formally introduce yourself, _god._" Chiron chuckled. But Mr. D rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. The boys were suddenly wrapped up in grapevines in an instant. They had sprouted from the floor beneath them and had wrapped themselves tightly around the poor boys.

"I am Dionysus, God of Wine, Madness, Party, and everything else you deem currently relevant. Right now though, I am the Camp Director and your superior." He glared at the two boys who were still struggling to break free of their restraints. Noticing that they were not listening, he made some of the vines wrap around the boy's heads and turn them so that they were now facing him. "Listen up you punks, you will respect me. Even if you are classified as heroes, you are nothing more than glorified teenagers." He spat out while reaching across the table for his glass of diet coke.

"What do you even have against heroes anyways." Naruto asked. He was quite interested as to why this particular god hated demigods.

Narrowing his eyes, Mr. D cleared his throat before getting out of his chair and began walking towards them so that he was now directly in front of both boys. Looking directly into his eyes, both boys could see a purplish fire emanating from his pupils. "You heroes never change. You accuse us gods of being vain. You should look at yourselves. You take what you want, use whoever you have to, and then you betray everyone around you. So you'll have to excuse me if I have no love for heroes. You are a selfish, ungrateful lot." Mr. D explained before releasing the boys from his vines.

Percy and Naruto tenderly rubbed their sore wrists and unconsciously took a hesitant step backwards.

"What's your names again?" Mr. D thought quickly to himself before finishing his thought, "Oh right, you on the left must be Perseus, and you on the right must be Naru."

"It's Naruto/Percy!" Both boys yelled from being called their wrong names.

"_So he has already began calling them by their wrong names." _Chiron thought quietly to himself while sighing softly at his co-worker's show of affection.

"Eh, same thing." Mr. D corrected while sitting down into his chair once again. "So, how can I help you brats?" Both boys looked at Annabeth who quickly became nervous from the sudden attention she was receiving. "Oh, is there something I can help you with, Anna Bell?"

"Umm about that. I was wondering Mr. D if you could explain to all of us how you knew Naruto wasn't from our world." She asked while ignoring Mr. D's name calling. This small revelation made Naruto look at Mr. D with a questioning gaze.

Rubbing his chin in thought, everyone leaned in closer, including Chiron, when Mr. D answered Annabeth's question. "That's easy Anna Bell. I'm a god." He answered back nonchalantly. Everyone face-faulted from hearing that obvious statement.

"We know!" Everyone yelled back. There was also a quieter yell about him not saying their name right that no one seemed to have heard, much to the girl's frustration.

"Alright, I'll let you in on a little secret okay?" Mr. D relented much to everyone's relief that they were going to get some kind of answer from him. He then set his sight directly onto Naruto's lone figure. "Naru, the reason why I know that you're not from this world is because I know your parent. And they specifically told me about you." Mr. D snickered from seeing everyone's shocked face. Naruto, especially, was probably the most shocked from this statement.

"Why would my parent ever talk to you? You're nothing more than a bitter, lazy, party whore!" Naruto yelled out in disbelief. Ever since saw the man, he knew he disliked him greatly.

"Hmph, that is exactly what your daddy said to me when we first met." Dionysus grumbled out while taking a sip from his goblet. The whole room suddenly froze from that last sentence. Naruto was completely dumbfounded by the new information. In fact, he felt like a little piece of him had just died then and there.

"My fa-father was no god." Naruto stuttered out while still recovering from his shock. This made Mr. D roll his eyes however.

"Hello! Shape shifting? Ever heard of it? Gods can also do it, not just ninjas." Mr. D waved his hand across his face in order to get his point across. "Have you ever wondered why you always seemed to have been a natural at transforming?" Noticing Naruto's jaw drop, he continued, "Yeah, I know all about what you people call Jutsus and stuff. Please, what kind of gods would we be if we didn't know anything about your world? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. Oh, and props on killing Madara, kid. It isn't easy killing one of Ares's children." Mr. D congratulated while giving him the thumbs up. To say Naruto was blown away by the revelation would have been an understatement. He was currently on his hands and knees, panting uncontrollably from the influx of new found information. His eyes were as wide as saucers. His mouth in the shape of a wide-O. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

Everyone else stared at the shaking figure with a sense of pity, even Mr. D felt a little regretful about the way he revealed some stuff, but not all of it. This boy deserved to know the truth and, damn it all, the boy was going to get it.

"Yes, in fact, the whole Uchiha Clan was related to Ares in some form or another. Now that I think about it, Ares truly is a cruel god. Making the basis of the Uchiha Culture revolve around blood and death. Hmph, his gift, the _Mangekyō __Sharingan, _was more of a curse than anything else. Killing your own kinsman in order to obtain power, unforgivable." Mr. D muttered the last sentence quietly to himself. To his surprise, he found his shirt being grabbed roughly by a very angry looking shinobi.

"What else have you not told me that I should know about?" Naruto demanded angrily while glaring dangerously at the now sympathetic looking god.

"I've said too much." Mr. D mumbled out quietly before wisping through Naruto's hands in a purple haze. Naruto blinked at his hands in astonishment for a couple of seconds before snapping out of his trance like state. He was about to lunge at the god before he felt two soft objects rest gently onto both his shoulders. Glancing quickly at his shoulders, he noticed that they were hands, and that they belonged to both Percy and Annabeth.

"Stop it Naruto, he is not your enemy." Annabeth whispered soothingly, trying to calm the crazed boy. Percy merely nodded in agreement. Comprehending the situation, Naruto noticed that everyone was looking at him with a pleading look. Finally, Naruto relaxed his body. He allowed his body to hit the floor and he sat there with one hand on his knee. Annabeth then peered back at Mr. D.

"I understand then, sir. I believe it would be best if we go now." Annabeth stated. Chiron said a quiet goodbye while Mr. D simply flicked his hand in a farewell manner. The two teenager were about to leave until they noticed that Naruto was now standing directly in front of Mr. D's desk. Worried that something bad was going to happen, they waited near the door.

Naruto never drew his eyes away from the god. He didn't even bother to blink. Instead, he clenched both his fist's so tightly, they were now turning ghostly white.

"Mr. D. Who was my father?" Naruto asked in a soft tone, which surprised Dionysus greatly since he was expecting another shouting match to occur. Smiling warmly towards the boy, Mr. D replied back in a serious tone.

"Naruto, I am not obliged to be one to tell you who your father is. Only your true father can tell you. Same thing goes for you too, Percy." Mr. D stated seriously. Naruto, understanding that this was the only information that he was going to get out of the god, huffed in dissatisfaction. He turned hastily so that he was now facing away from the god, and walked quickly towards the door. When he met up with the two teens who were waiting for him, he simply nodded to them and walked out. They soon followed suit. Sighing quietly to himself, Chiron walked up to a window and watched the three teens walk back to camp under the now setting sun.

"You think we should have told him who his father was?" Chiron asked. Mr. D just played with the goblet in his hand before replying back.

"And have him forever mad at us? Nah, I think I'll pass." He answered back plainly. "_Still, the Uchiha revelation was a little unwarranted. Considering the fact that his best friend was one." _Shaking his head from this rare moment of sympathy, he went back to bickering with Chiron about how long Percy would last against Clarisse in the Capture the Flag game tomorrow.

* * *

The walk back to camp was painfully slow, both for Naruto and Percy. Annabeth meanwhile was in deep thought about the recent events that had just occurred.

"_Sasuke was related to Ares?"_ Naruto kept thinking while he was walking. Percy was thinking about his father and who he could have been. He was also upset at the fact that his dad didn't save his mom from being killed by the Minotaur. He could have forgiven his dad's neglect for him if only he had tried to save his mom.

It was night out when they finally reached Annabeth's cabin. "Well today was interesting, huh?" She stated while trying to make small talk from the suddenly silent boys. Percy merely nodded while Naruto looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, to say it wasn't would be a lie haha." Naruto haphazardly laughed. He too was trying to make the overall mood more lively. Percy, being dense as ever, couldn't get the hint.

"Guys, today just sucked." Percy said completely oblivious to the sullen atmosphere. He quickly received a stern glare from the other two teenagers and decided that he should just be quiet for the rest of the night.

"Naruto, if I remember correctly, you slept outside." Annabeth stated. Naruto merely shrugged in a 'duh' manner. Ignoring that gesture, Annabeth continued, "Well wouldn't you be more comfortable if you slept in a, oh I don't know, tent?" She asked sarcastically.

"I guess. But I don't really have a tent do I?" Naruto answered back not quite understanding where she was going with this.

"In the name of Zeus, you are two are denser than a log!" Annabeth cried out in exasperation. She quickly raced inside her cabin and came out immediately with a small box. "Here, inside this box is a tent. Seeing as we have our own cabin, I think it would be put to more use with you two." She said while handing the box off to Percy.

"Thank you, Annabeth. You truly are the kindest girl here!" Naruto complimented her cheerfully since he was getting a free tent. This made her blush a slight tint of pink. She was not used to any kind of affection from a boy, no less a compliment.

"Re-Really, you don't have to thank me. It's just the right thing to do." She corrected him. She was thankful that it was dark, or she feared that they would see her face and ask about her blush.

"Whatever you say, Annabeth. We'll see you tomorrow and, together, we'll kick some Ares Cabin's ass!" Naruto shouted before slowly walking towards the direction of Thalia's tree.

"Naruto, please don't remind me." Percy whined while trailing behind Naruto with a defeated posture. Naruto simply laughed, a genuine one, at the pessimistic boy while they were walking. When they got to the pine tree, they began to set up their tent and before long they were sleeping cozily inside. The tent was quite large, allowing two people to easily sleep inside of it. They needed the extra room since both teenagers, unknowingly, kicked a lot in their sleep. Not to mention they also sleep talked. Nevertheless, they were both able to fall asleep.

* * *

_**~Later that Night~**_

Naruto woke up abruptly. He was woken up by a strange sound and smell. Frowning slightly when his eyes were now adjusted to the dark, he noticed immediately that something was amiss, he then promptly went over to Percy and attempted to wake him up. But doing so was easier said then done. For the life of him, Percy kicked like an all-star kick boxer when he was asleep. He took two shadow clones to restrain the boy, and even then the boy unconsciously resorted to trying to headbutt him. "_Damn, if all you're worried about is Clarisse killing you tomorrow, then you truly underestimate your own ability to kick some serious ass tremendously!" _Naruto thought loudly to himself before getting a solid thud to the face courtesy of Percy's right foot. "_Sorry Percy, but waking you up the slow and gentle way just won't work with you." _Naruto growled before slapping the boy hard on his right cheek. Amazingly, the boy seemed to just barely feel it because Percy merely twitched his eyelids from the pain. "_What? He might be as heavy as a sleeper as Pervy Sage was!" _Naruto remarked before he heard a pained whisper escape from Percy.

"Eh, what do you want Naruto." Percy whispered, while trying to fall back to sleep. Naruto, not wanting to try to wake him up again, grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently until the said boy was awake.

"Percy, this is very important. Can you look up into the sky and tell me what you think of the stars?" Naruto asked with a surprisingly serious voice. Percy narrowed his eyes slightly so that he could see the night sky clearer.

"If I explain it to you, will you promise to let me go back to sleep?" Naruto nodded his head. This prompted Percy to sit-up and gaze at the stars for a moment before sharing his analysis of the night sky. "Okay, from what I see, I see millions of possible stars that could house life on another planet in their Solar System. Also, the reason the stars all look like they have the same brightness is because they are millions of light-years away from Earth." Percy deduced out loud. Noticing that Naruto had face-palmed himself during his scientific explanation, Percy growled out from the lack of attention the boy was giving him. "Okay Mr. Smarty Pants! What are your thoughts about the stars?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"You idiot, Percy, someone has stolen our tent!" Naruto finally yelled out. That was when Percy realised why he was feeling a gentle breeze all of a sudden. Glancing quickly around his surroundings, he quickly concluded that they were, indeed, missing their tent. "Who ever stole this tent is going to pay!" Naruto finalized before getting back up and pacing back and forth while in deep thought. Percy just sighed since he believed that the boy was thinking up a prank to get even with the thieves. But then, he heard an odd ruffling coming from behind him a ways. Turning his head around, he suddenly paled at the sight before him.

Feeling a tap on his right shoulder, Naruto was about to yell at Percy for interrupting his thinking until he saw Percy pointing at something. Following the boy's finger, he soon came upon the sight that had caused fear into Percy. There, hanging from some trees, was their tent. Only it was now ripped and a large flap of it was hung on top of a tree trunk like a flag. The "flag" had a red painted boar-shaped helm drawn onto it. Narrowing his eyes so that they could now be described as slits, Naruto suddenly began to march back to camp, taking each step with a sense of purpose. Knowing how unpredictable the boy was, Percy decided to follow after him. He only prayed that Naruto didn't go too overboard with his prank since tomorrow he was probably going to personally die from Clarisse's hatred towards him and Naruto's prank. "_I really hate games." _

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

Clarisse woke up with a large grin adorning her face. She leaned her head back and tilted her head slightly to the left. Her digital clock said it was 7:00 AM. But more importantly, the word _Friday_ was flashing off of it. Swiftly jumping out of her bed, she began to get prepared for her battle later on that day. The rest of her cabin mates were still asleep since she always tended to get up about an hour earlier than they did. It took her about thirty-minutes to get dressed and prepared (She's pretty much a soldier) and randomly decided to look out the window. What she saw scared the living shit out of her. The camp was currently being attacked by a giant serpent. Quickly, she grabbed her spear and shield, and raced out the door as physically fast as possible. What she failed to notice was that right outside her door, there was a mess of marbles scattered across her entryway. Because she was moving so fast, she could not stop her momentum entirely, so when she stepped on the marbles, she slid comically across the surface of her walkway, and into a big pool of mud. Of course, the funniest part was that she was shrieking quite uncharacteristically the whole way. When she got out of the pool of mud, she was absolutely covered in it. But that was only half of the prank. Apparently, Naruto had woken up the entire camp, and they were all now standing there laughing their asses off from what they just witnessed. She then noticed suddenly that Mr. D and Chiron were there as well. But what really caught her attention was Mr. D's video recording device.

"Yeah, perfect! Hmm, can you turn around please so I can capture the mud on your back, dear?" Mr. D asked in between chuckles. Clarisse was pissed. No, she wanted to kill the man responsible for this. Rapidly going through her list of suspects, she deduced that Naruto was the culprit since she had pranked him earlier. Learning her lesson, she decided that any future pranks on Naruto would hurt her more than it would him. Now the only thing that would put her in a happy mood again was the death of a certain black haired boy. Turning around and walking back into her cabin, she groaned mentally to herself that she would have to take more time in cleaning herself of all the mud now caked onto her. However, Naruto and Percy were laughing their asses off from behind the large group of people who had formed in front of the Ares Cabin. They didn't notice two people walking up to them, both sporting large grins.

"Naruto, you do know that Clarisse is now definitely going to kill Percy right?" Annabeth asked worriedly. But she didn't give the impression that she was worried since she was still giggling from the prank.

"Well done, Naruto. As the Head Counselor for the Hermes Cabin, you have our utmost respect." The unnamed boy stated while bowing down respectfully in front of Naruto. But this boy could only be…

"Luke. That is your name correct?" The now named boy nodded. "Well, thank you but I think the bow was little too much wouldn't you agree?

"Of course not. Anyone who could prank Clarisse likes that deserves that and more." Luke retorted. He then glanced at Percy and gave him a welcoming wave. "You must be Percy. It's an honor to finally meet you." Luke said while also bowing down to Percy.

"_A little too welcoming are we?" _Naruto snorted mentally to himself. Oh well, there were worse kinds of people out there.

"Ahem, yes, that was indeed a good showing young chap." Mr. D interrupted them while talking in a British accent.

"Why are you talking British?" Annabeth asked politely. But Mr. D rolled his eyes at the question.

"Anna Bell, you are such a party pooper you know that?" This made Annabeth narrow her eyes slightly at the man.

"Okay everyone let's calm down. Everyone, meet me in the forest so we can begin our game." Chiron relayed to all the camp members. Everyone cheered with excitement before leaving towards the forest to participate in the weekly game of Capture the Flag. Both Annabeth and Luke nodded before following after. Naruto glanced back at Percy and saw a worried look on his face. Groaning to himself, he walked up to Percy and rested a hand on his left shoulder, "Percy, if you stay close to me then I swear on the River Styx you will not die." Naruto promised. And on cue, a loud sound of thunder could be heard in the sky. "_I could get used to that."_ Naruto thought lightly to himself before gesturing Percy to follow him to the forest. He complied, and together they made their way to it.

* * *

When they finally reached the location, Chiron had everyone circle around him. "The rules are the same as always: The creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game, all magic items are allowed, the flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged, killing or maiming is NOT allowed, the punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert (for one week), and guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. They were about to start the game until Annabeth noticed both Naruto and Percy were missing a piece of important equipment.

"Wait everyone!" She pleaded, much to many people's annoyance. "Percy, Naruto, do you guys have any armor?" She asked. Percy was about to say no for the both of them until he noticed Naruto rolling up both his arm sleeves and pant sleeves so that only his bare skin was showing from his legs and forearms. He then noticed that there appeared to be a type of seal inked onto Naruto's skin. Rubbing his forearms with the opposite hands while applying Chakra to them, he unsealed his metal forearm protectors and began proceeding to do the same things with his legs. They also unsealed into leg protectors. Annabeth was amazed at this, but she kept quiet until she knew Naruto was done unsealing all of his armor. Noticing he was missing a chest protector, she raised an eyebrow before asking, "Uh Naruto, I think you're missing something." Naruto looked at her puzzled until realization dawned on him when she stared directly at his chest.

"Right, almost forgot. Thanks wise girl!" Naruto thanked. Without warning though, he lifted his shirt up so that his chiseled chest was exposed to the world. He heard a lot of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' from a specific group of girls from within the large crowd. Even Annabeth was turning red from ogling at his muscular and well defined chest. Percy simply rolled his eyes at Naruto's odd action. But underneath his shirt there was also a hand drawn seal on his skin. Performing the same actions he did earlier for the other seals, his seal poofed out a black flak jacket onto his chest while Naruto was also holding onto a rather large looking sword that was sheathed. Nonchalantly, he hung the large looking sword onto his back. But what really intrigued a lot of people, was the mask Naruto was now holding in his right hand. Naruto quickly placed his mask onto his face and looked at the dumbstruck campers. He was wearing a fox-styled porcelain mask that made many demigods intimidated by the menacing looking mask. But everyone silently agreed that Naruto looked completely bad-ass in his armor.

"Na-Naruto? What kind of armor is that?" Annabeth stuttered out in amazement.

Naruto casually began to look up and down his armor before replying back in a cheerful tone, "This is my Anbu Armor. It's armor worn for only the elite." Naruto stated. He was getting quite uncomfortable from all the stares that he was receiving before a commanding voice broke through the clearing.

"Naruto, is that you?" Turning around, Naruto noticed it was Clarisse. She was now cleaned and had now finally arrived at the clearing. She too was dumbfounded by Naruto's awesome looking armor. "In the name of Ares, you are the coolest demigod I have ever met!" She practically yelled with enthusiasm. She walked directly up to Naruto and scanned his uniformed figure closely. "My warrior boy, aren't you full of surprises." Clarisse stated mostly to herself while still scanning the boy up and down.

"Excellent looking armor there, Naruto. Now Percy do you, perhaps, have any armor of your own?" Now everyone's attention was diverted from Naruto's to Percy. They were all gazing at him expectantly. They hoped that Percy might have had the same awesome looking armor Naruto had.

Looking down dejectedly, Percy mumbled out a quiet no. Everyone groaned in disappointment, including Chiron who was also quite curious to see if the boy had anything decent on him. Nodding in understanding, he asked politely to the crowd of demigods if anyone of them might have any extra set of armor they were willing to give to him.

"I do." A voice was heard from the back of the crowd. The sea of people slowly parted, allowing for Luke to easily walk up to Percy with a leather chest plate and bronze helmet on each of his arms. "They might be a little big, but they should fit you fine until we can get you properly sized." Luke said apologetically. But Percy thanked Luke anyways and took the armor from the boy gratefully.

"Now that everything is set up; Teams, start at your base until you hear my command to begin." Happy that the game was finally beginning, everyone sprinted to their respective areas.

"Naruto, Percy, you two follow me okay? I'll lead you to the flag." Luke advised the two teens. They both nodded in confirmation when Percy spoke.

"What about Annabeth? What is she going to do?"

"She'll be fine Percy. Besides, this whole plan of attack was her idea and she _is _the daughter of Athena, Goddess of War Strategies." Luke reassured Percy, much to his relief.

"By the power invested in me, you may begin this game!" A booming voice commanded throughout the forest that everyone instantly recognized to be Chiron's.

"Here we go!" Luke cried out while sprinting forward. Naruto and Percy soon followed his lead, and sprinted in his direction.

It didn't take long for the three demigods to meet the opposition. However, the opponents they faced were the children of Ares. "Okay, there's only three of them. I can handle them. You go capture the flag. Knowing Clarisse, she and one of her minions will be waiting patiently for you there." Luke said while beginning to engage with the three oversized brutes. It was quickly becoming apparent that Luke was handling himself quite fine by himself. Looking at each other, both Naruto and Percy nodded and swiftly left to capture the flag.

* * *

When they finally got to a clearing, they could see a creek running through it. Both of them suddenly feeling thirsty, practically dove towards the source of the water and began drinking from it. They were enjoying the cool refreshing taste of the creek until they heard a twig snap. Instinctively, Naruto shoved Percy out of harms way while a large club smashed the area Percy was recently drinking from. Looking back up, Naruto noticed this man was similar to the other three demigods they had encountered. Frowning, Naruto couldn't help but notice a disturbing trend in the Ares Cabin. "Are all the Ares males big, dumb brutes like you?" Naruto jabbed at the giant looking figure who was now narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Joke all you want, but last I checked, I know my father." The teenager retorted knowing full well that insult to a demigod's parent was a touchy subject. Now it was Naruto's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Hmm, I was going to let you live and make incapacitating you a quick and painless way to go. But now that you have managed to royally piss me off, I think I'll let the gods judge your fate." Naruto threatened before unsheathing his katana. The man raised an eyebrow at the katana however. They didn't look that special, and being a child of Ares, no regular weapon could harm him. The man then began to laugh madly much to Naruto's pleasure. "Oh, you think this sword is nothing special do you? Well then, hold still so I can show you how arrogant bastards like you are treated in my world!"

"Haha, what can that puny swor-" But his insult was shortly cut off mid sentence. Looking down at his stomach, a large gash was drawn across it. Blood was now spewing out in all direction. The large teenager barely had anytime to form a single coherent thought before blacking out and falling backwards unconscious.

"It seems your daddy deemed you worthy enough to be kept alive." Naruto muttered out in a disappointed tone while his katana was singing a sharp hum and radiating a blue aura from it. After learning that Ares had affected his home earlier, his thoughts on Ares and any of his sons made the young teenager grimace with disgust. Quickly wiping off the blood from his sword, he realises that Percy was off in the distance fighting Clarisse, Naruto concluded that he should at least referee their little skirmish so that no one would die. He then quickly ran to where the two demigods were fighting fiercely.

"Oomph!" Percy grunted while landing on his back near the edge of the creek. The fight between he and Clarisse was going surprisingly well for him until she decided to become serious. From then on, it was no contest. Percy was getting his ass handed to him by Ares's daughter.

"Get up you insect!" She jeered at him while banging her spear on her shield. Percy groaned in anguish. He was looking at the sky, and realized it was almost as blue as the ocean.

"_Go to the water." _A gentle voice urged, tugging at Percy's consciousness to crawl towards the creek. He resisted at first, suspicious of this mysterious voice and power, but he soon relented since he was both too tired to do anything and, that, he began to slowly believe the words the mysterious voice told him. Clarisse had a smug look on her face when she saw Percy crawling towards the creek. In her head, she believed that Percy was trying to run away like a coward. When he reached the edge of the water, he rolled himself into the water and submerged his entire body completely. Immediately, he felt a rush of energy pour through him as he jumped up from his prone position. Everyone was now in the clearing, watching the epic fight between the two demigods. Naruto, however, was intrigued by Percy's new found energy.

"_I think I was right. Ha, suck it Annabeth!" _Naruto grinned mischievously towards Annabeth, who had now noticed Naruto's childish behavior towards her and had frowned slightly at his immature act.

"Is that all you got, crazy girl?" Percy asked mockingly while sporting a large grin and an over inflated ego.

Grinning back madly at the thought of a decent fight, she replied back with her own jab, "There's a lot more of that where it came from, fish boy!"

Both demigods then charged each other and began clashing majestically with each other's blow. Clarisse was doing everything textually correct. There was no flaw in her fighting style. Her parry's were on time, her stabs were performed perfectly during the most ideal moments of success, her footwork was flawless in that it could have been compared to a professional dancer's, and even her occasional taunts were obviously effecting the boy. But she just couldn't hit the damn boy. Not even once during their engagement. "_What the hell is going on?"_ Clarisse screamed into her head. "_Why. Can't. I. Hit. Him!" _She kept repeating to herself until a momentary slip up on her part created an opening for her opponent. Percy, noticing that Clarisse was momentarily distracted, took advantage of the distraction and aimed a left punch into her gut. Widening her eyes in shock, she realized why she couldn't manage to hit the brat. From entering the water, he had actually become faster than before. Clarisse then fell forward and soon became sprawled on the ground, unconscious. The people watching their little fight were absolutely silent. That is until a certain blonde-haired boy began cheering and clapping. Soon everyone else followed suit. Percy simply smiled and waved while slowly walking towards the enemy's flag. No one dared oppose a boy who just defeated arguably the strongest demigod in the camp. Grabbing the flag, he triumphantly crossed the river that divided the middle of the forest. Shouting in triumph, everyone on Annabeth's and Luke's team surrounded Percy as he held up the flag proudly. Annabeth, however, needed to finally confirm her suspicions. When Percy was gently place back onto the ground, she asked him to walk back into the creek. Percy hesitated at first before complying. When he entered the creek, he instantly felt amazing.

"Percy, how do you feel?" Annabeth asked.

"Incredible, you guys should jump in too!" Percy cried out in ecstasy. But he was soon worried when he noticed Annabeth gazing at Chiron with a nervous look.

"This is bad, really bad." Annabeth muttered quietly to herself. Percy switched his sights towards Naruto. He was even more bewildered when he noticed that Naruto was in the creek also. He had a contemplating look on his face while his hands were slowly cupping up water towards his chest. Again, everyone's attention was now focused on Naruto's lone figure.

"This- this water does feel pretty amazing." Naruto mumbled to himself. Annabeth and Chiron just about fainted from hearing Naruto's similar experience to Percy's.

"What's going on?" Percy questioned, this whole scene was getting too weird for him to handle.

"Percy," Naruto said drawing the boy's attention back to him, "I-I think we're the sons of-" But Naruto is interrupted by a burst of green light above his head. Not knowing what it is exactly, he looks back at the camp members. Every one of their jaws is on the ground. Annabeth and Chiron look like they are about to pass out at any moment. Clarisse, well, she's still unconscious. Naruto then looked at Percy and gasped. He had a hologram of green light in the shape of a trident. There no mistaking who his father was. "You-you are the son of Poseidon, Percy." Naruto willed himself to say.

"Naruto, we both are the sons of Poseidon." Percy croaked out in disbelief. Right away, Naruto figured out that his earlier guesses were spot on. Both boys then looked back at the crowd of demigods, and were surprised at the sight of all of them bowing, including Chiron who now spoke out loud in an official tone.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." A chorus soon follows after repeating the same declaration. Once they were done with Percy, it was finally Naruto's turn to be officially claimed and recognized by everyone.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of the Sea God.

* * *

**Whew, a long read indeed. I really hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. I tried to add some originality in what this scene could be considered as a "pantomime" usually. So now you know who Naruto's parent is. BUT, who will Naruto's girlfriend be? It could be goddess, demigod, Titan, nymph, mortal, shinobi, or even forbidden love (Male)! Well you guys can review and talk about this chapter. I will probably keep the same format.**

**Lastly, please, share your thoughts, opinion, and ideas by REVIEWING. That is all. So until next time, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, here's chapter 3. It's not as long as the other chapter, but it's still longer than the first hehe. Anyways, I'm going to answer some reviews once again. But first! The whole ordeal with Poseidon. Let's see, I believe that if Naruto was the son of any of the big three, it would have to be Poseidon. Some of your questions as to how Naruto could even be related to Poseidon will be answered in this chapter. Onto the reviews.**

**-redlox2 - Yes, No, and yes. He was well aware of Naruto being his son. And it was suspenseful so, yeah, sorry about that.**

**-Krazyfanfiction1 - He is still very much relevant in this story.**

**-Okay, I'll admit that Naruto will most likely not be paired with a guy or a fellow shinobi. **

**Back to this chapter. As the title states, the story will now progress past the camp and into the real world. You will notice that I have made several changes that will change the overall structure of the plot. It is still the same quest, just set up differently. Oh, and some strong knowledge of Greek Mythology would help you enjoy this chapter that much more. Finally, I do want to reveal the girl being paired with Naruto. But I decided to have a little fun with this. Her name will be scattered throughout the chapter, the only hint of her cryptic name will be with the letters that correspond with her name. They will be shown as this (Oh and this is a freebie-enjoy!)= [_E_]. Once you find all the letters, you'll have to unscramble them in order to completely reveal the name. Happy hunting, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Quest Begins**

"Hmm…" A whiskered faced blonde said out loud while rubbing his right pointer finger on his cheek. His fellow half-brother was also doing the same thing, but instead of rubbing his cheek, he was scratching his chin. In front of them was a cabin with walls created from gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral. The cabin as a whole was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. Both boys were content with just admiring the cabin in front of them, and were in no rush to go inside. However, their female companion was less patient with their gazing and was getting quite ticked at the two boys carefree attitude. The girl standing to the right of **[****_N_]**aruto, who had flowing blond hair, had quickly become agitated and, finally, voiced her annoyance to them.

"For the love of gods! You two are so much like your father! Stop standing around like two awestruck blockheads and go inside already!" Annabeth yelled while pulling on her hair unconsciously. When they had arrived at Poseidon's Cabin, the boys had uncharacteristically began to stare at the building with immense interest. They had proceeded to stare at the unchanging building for about a good thirty-minutes before she lost her patience.

"Geez, can't you admire our father's cabin? Considering the fact that you want to be an architect, surely you can enjoy it with us?" The blonde haired boy asked, still eyeing the cabin critically.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you see a cabin this well made. Especially one that we are now going to be living in." Percy added while whistling at the beautiful looking building.

"That's the point! Because you guys will be living in this cabin, you'll be able to stare at it as much as you want. And as for being an architect, I prefer a building that can withstand the test of time. A perfect example of this would be the Parthenon. Besides, it doesn't help that this building is associated with Poseidon." Annabeth muttered the last sentence quietly. Percy didn't hear it, but Naruto did and reminded himself to ask her about it later. Sighing in unison, both boys decided that it was high time for them to enter the cabin. Walking up to the door, Naruto gently pushed against it and slowly opened the door. When they were inside, they were welcomed to the sight of walls that glowed like abalone. Several bunk beds, six in all, were divided evenly. On both sides of the room, there was exactly three of them laid in a line against the wall. A window was positioned directly above each bed with the left side's windows showing the sea. The boys then noticed that there was two chests in front of two beds. Deducing that one of the chest belonged to one of them, both boys carefully began to walk towards their respective chests (they guessed). When Naruto got to his chest he noticed a golden nameplate labeled on it. Peering closer to the nameplate, he was a bit shocked when he read his name on it. Realising his father, Poseidon, must have prepared the cabin for their stay, he nervously unlocked the chest and looked inside. Right away, Naruto found a note laying on top of a pile of clothing. When he picked it up, he quickly read it, _"Dear Naruto, I know you love your orange outfits but everyone else, including the gods, find them to be damaging on the eyes. In light of this, I have decided to gift you with some new clothing. Note, they do not have any ORANGE on them. Best of luck on your quest, my son. _

_P.S. There are some trinkets that I have put in the chest that I think you will find interesting. _

"_Quest? What quest?" _Naruto thought while gripping the note tighter. His second real contact with his father was a relief for him, but the last sentence in the note was baffling to say in the least. He then noticed the clothing and held them up to be inspected. He quickly understood that the outfit was practically the same one as his current orange and black one but there were some slight modifications to it, namely the color scheme. Instead of the overabundance of orange on it like his current outfit, this one had a cerulean color replacing it, and yellow replacing the black parts. When he delved deeper in the chest, he found another article of clothing. It was a short-sleeved white coat with black wind patterns along the hemline. All of the clothing were similar if not the same as his only with different colors. Frowning at the lack of originality, he decided he would change into these new articles of clothing later, specifically when no one would be around to watch him change except for his half-brother. Putting down the clothes, Naruto brought his sights back to the inside of the chest and found something that piqued his interest. On the bottom of the chest was a necklace. A blue, spherical shaped object was centered in the middle of the necklace. Naruto then noticed that it was connected to a golden spherical piece that surrounded it and connected both pieces to the necklace. The center piece, however, could be spun and created a brilliant display of bluish light that emanated from it when he flicked it. He guessed that the jewel must be a sapphire and the surrounding ring around it must therefore be gold. Wondering why his father deemed it necessary for him to wear jewelry, he nevertheless was thankful for it since it would allow him to replace his previous necklace that was destroyed during his fight with Pein. Putting it on, he suddenly felt a sense of power emanating from it. It gave off a faint glow before it faded shortly after doing so. Curious as to what this necklace could do, he carefully placed the spherical object in his left hand. Feeling it with his right hand, he was surprised when the jewel was cool to the touch when he rubbed his fingers against it. _"Woah, this is so cool!" _Naruto thought excitedly to himself before letting go of the necklace and letting it rest on his chest. He then realised that he had forgotten about Annabeth and Percy, and quickly changed his attention towards them.

"A watch? Why did he give me a watch?" **[_A_]** clearly confused boy asked while tinkering around with it.

"It's obviously not just any watch if it was given to you by a god. Here, let me have a look." Annabeth suggested while reaching over to grab the watch that was now on Percy's wrist. When she got a hold of it, she began to inspect it closely. "Hmm, there's a button on the side of it. I wonder what will happen when I press it." She thought out loud before pressing the button. Instantly, a bronze shield spiraled out of it much to everyone's surprise. Meanwhile, Naruto had now reached the two when this happened.

"That's pretty awesome! It's just like your sword." Naruto stated while sliding his hands across the surface of the shield. The shield had a simple trident design on the front of it; indicating that it was owned by the Sea God himself. Both Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement before Percy pressed the button again, hiding the shield in the form of a wristwatch once again. Annabeth, noticing Naruto's new necklace, walked up to him and grasped it in her hands.

"Was this inside your chest?" She asked innocently. Naruto simply nodded and allowed her to play with the object in her hands. "It's so beautiful…" She mumbled quietly while still playing with it. Naruto couldn't help but to smirk a little at the girl's truth.

"Hey, does that necklace have any powers also?" Percy asked while inspecting the necklace with Annabeth. Frowning again, Naruto replayed the feeling he got from putting it on earlier.

"None that I'm aware of. Though it did feel empowering when I first put it on my neck." Naruto confessed.

"Maybe it has passive abilities? Necklaces do seem to have a habit of doing just that." Annabeth suggested. Both boys nodded their heads in agreement about that theory since it did seem to be a very plausible answer.

"Hey, I was wondering, where is that other boy you were with?" Naruto asked now remembering the missing boy from two nights ago.

"Yeah, where is Grover anyways? I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was giving me a tour around the camp." Percy added on. Both boys now looked at Annabeth expectantly, an action she was sure would be a common occurrence between them.

"Since Grover is a Satyr, he has certain obligations that he must perform. One of his duties being to find and bring demigods back to Camp Half-Blood, which he is currently doing right now." She answered back much to Naruto's puzzlement.

"Grover is a what?" This made Percy tap Naruto's left shoulder and inform him that a Satyr is a half-man and half-goat thing. "What? You mean that boy is actually half of a goat?" Naruto cried out with disbelief.

"Again, the proper term for Grover's kind is a Satyr." A familiar voice corrected Naruto. Turning his head towards the new voice, he found the voice to belong to a certain Centaur.

"Oh, hey there horse-man!" Naruto greeted knowing full well that the name would rouse something out of the Centaur. The half-man and half-horse person scowled slightly at the remark.

"Excuse me, but I've told you before that I am a Centaur not a horse-man, child," Chiron huffed before walking up to Percy. "As for you Percy, Son of Poseidon, we need to have a little chat regarding previous events." The said boy then became a little nervous from the sudden serious tone. Nodding his head in understanding, he followed Chiron out of the Cabin and back to his domain.

"I wonder what they're going to be talking about?" Naruto asked out loud while scratching the back of his head in thought. But Annabeth quickly felt uneasy about the whole situation. She knew very well what Chiron was going to talk to the boy about.

"Yeah, about that, I think we need to have our own little chat about recent happenings," Annabeth stated while walking towards one of the beds and sitting down in one of them. Naruto was confused by what she meant until he saw her pat an empty spot on the bed right next to her. Shrugging, he did as he was told, and walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What do you want to talk about, wise girl?" This made the girl scowl slightly from the name.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? Is calling me Annabeth that difficult for you that you have to give me a meaningless nickname?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"I can't help it. Ever since Clarisse called you that, I can't control myself from calling you that." Naruto confessed with a grin adorning his face. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and proceeded to change the topic.

"So, you are the Son of Poseidon." She stated simply. Naruto nodded, but was hesitant when he did so.

"Yeah, but I don't really understand how," Naruto grimaced while scratching his cheek in thought, "I mean, yeah, I was claimed and all but other than that I have absolutely no abilities that could distinguish me as being his son." This statement made Annabeth think once again. She didn't see Naruto do anything with the water that could be compared with Percy's control of it when he was in the girl's bathroom. But she did find something odd when she remembered, specifically, during that afternoon when they were playing Capture the Flag that Naruto said something rather peculiar while in the creek.

"Whenever you were near water before, did you ever feel… different?" She asked while looking directly into the boy's eyes. Naruto thought about it before answering back.

"Not really. Today was the only real time that I've felt anything wierd near water." He replied while pursing his lips.

"Yet, today was the day you were claimed." She whispered mostly to herself with her head down. It was evident that she was still in deep thoughts. She then quickly glanced back up at Naruto, "You said you were a soldier in your other world?" He nodded in confirmation. "So you must have fought near a water source at one time or another. Did you get wounded at all during any of these fights?"

Naruto rubbed his temples in thought before a certain fight popped into his head. "As a ninja I'm almost always getting wounded, but back to your question, yeah, there is one fight that gave me what you would consider as a wound." He admitted before leaning back into the bed in thought.

"So, what exactly happened?" But Annabeth instantly regretted asking that question when she heard Naruto's answer.

"Using one of his abilities, my opponent stabbed me through the chest and created a hole in it." He replied back casually, which made the girl's eyes widen in shock and disbelief at the boy's lack of emotions towards the event.

"Bu-But how are you alive? No man, even a demigod, could survive a hit like that!" She reasoned before Naruto shook his head.

"True, but I'm not just an ordinary demigod either. I have something inside me that can protect me." He said while standing back up and turning his back towards the now curious girl.

"What could possibly be inside you that could heal you that quickly?" She asked while eyeing the boy closely. But she didn't see the boy's look of pain flash across his face when she asked.

"I guess the best way of describing it would be calling it a demon." Naruto answered back, his eyes now fully closed. But Annabeth was shocked at the revelation. She couldn't understand how a demon could be living inside the blond haired boy.

"But how?"

"It's complicated, but in short, I was used as a sacrifice in order to save my village and I was the baby forced to be the bearer of it." He replied while unknowingly clenching his hands into fists. She saw this, and knew right away that she had crossed into a touchy subject. Mentally slapping herself at her ignorance, she slowly got up and placed a comforting hand on the now conflicted boy.

"I'm sorry about asking. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have asked." She said truthfully. Naruto turned his body and was now facing directly in front of Annabeth's. She couldn't read his face, but she knew the look wasn't a happy one.

"It's not your fault. The issue is a mute point as of now though," He said before continuing, "but I think I need sometime alone right now." She wanted to ask more about the subject but nodded anyways, fully grasping the current situation, and promptly began to leave the cabin. But before she exited out the door, she turned around one last time and spoke to the saddened boy, "Again, I'm sorry about the past. When you feel better, you can meet the rest of us at the Dining Pavilion that I showed you earlier." She finalized before leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.

When h**[_e_]** was alone, he began to fiddle with his necklace. He couldn't explain it, but whenever he touched it, he instantly felt a sense of comfort and security- that was similar to Thalia's tree- emanating from it.

"_How could I possibly be the son of a sea god. I don't even have an affinity for water. So that brings up another question. If I am truly his son, why do I not have any water abilities?" _Naruto mentally berated himself.

"_**It seems you are at crossroads, foolish boy.**_" A demonic voice suddenly spoke, interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"_It's nice of you to finally wake up, stupid fox," _Naruto mentally muttered dryly while taking a seat on a nearby bed. After they had defeated Madara, the Nine-Tailed Fox had decided to go into a short slumber much to Naruto's shock. His reason being that he was no longer vengeful at the world, and was quite at peace with himself.

"_**I see you haven't changed much at all." **_The Fox snorted. This made Naruto roll his eyes at the fox's jab.

"_Seriously, it hasn't been that long since you fell asleep!" _Naruto informed the fox.

"_**Maybe, but remember, time means very little to me," **_The fox countered_**, "as to why I am even speaking right now, I couldn't help but to hear two little birdies chatting quite obnoxiously from outside my domain." **_

"_You still got problems if you think birds can talk." _Naruto joked quietly.

"_**I will never get used to your childish ways of thinking, brat!" **_Kurama growled out much to Naruto's amusement. _**"Back to the point. I believe I can help you with your little dilemma revolving around your dad," **_This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. He definitely did not expect the fox to know anything about his godly father.

"_I'm listening, Kurama." _Naruto voiced. This made the Bijuu grin widely now at having the boy's full attention.

"_**Well, when you first fought that Uchiha kid at the Valley of the End, it is true that I did heal you. But…" **_Kurama trailed off eliciting Naruto to narrow his eyes at the speakers incomplete thought. _**"But, I was not the only thing that helped keep you alive."**_This truth made Naruto gasp slightly in surprise. He always believed that it was the fox who solely kept him alive in that fight.

"_What do you mean, Kurama? I am in no mood for riddles so give it to me straight." _Naruto commanded, but the fox merely rolled his eyes at the empty show of dominance. Snorting, he decided to be serious and meet the boys demands.

"_**Did you ever find it strange that whenever I did leak out of your seal that my Chakra was an oozy, red liquidy substance? Of course not, you're an idiot. Oh, and you will forever be an idiot no matter how old you get." **_Naruto was quickly getting irked by Kurama's not so subtle insults of him as evident by his now rapidly tapping right foot. The fox, realising Naruto's slowly decreasing sense of patience, went back to speaking in a serious manner. _**"Moving on, I don't know if you would have known this, but my true Chakra form more closely resembles that of fire than liquid."**_ Naruto frowned at this piece of information, he was still in the dark about where this conversation was leading him towards. But he did find that truth to be somewhat intriguing.

"_So why is your Chakra liquidity?" _Naruto asked innocently.

"_**Before, I would have told you that I didn't have the slightest clue. But now after coming to this world and learning about all these gods and goddesses, I have made a theory about it. Because in any normal person I would have had fiery Chakra, it is now guaranteed that you had a strong, no change that, godly affinity for water before I was sealed into you. This, of course, overrode my natural affinity of fire and changed it into, in essence, boiling water."**_ He growled out. Clearly not happy at the memory of losing his affinity. But Naruto was still in deep thought.

"_So, from what I am deducing, every time the seal was weakened, my natural affinity was also being leaked out?" _Naruto asked expectantly. The fox nodded, and Naruto continued speaking, _"So when I was stabbed through the chest by Sasuke's Chidori, it was both you and my water ability that healed me?" _Again, Kurama nodded. _"If that's the case, then why can't I use any abilities similar to Percy's?" _This question made the giant fox laugh loudly.

"_**I'll answer that question with one of my own! Have you ever even tried to control the water after releasing me?"**_"Naruto's mouth absolutely dropped down to the floor. Of course he hadn't tried, how could he if he knew that he didn't have any affinity to water whatsoever. Palming his face, he began to shake his head in disgust while the fox looked at the boy's odd action in amusement.

"_**Although, I am still mystified as to why you also have an ungodly affinity to wind…" **_The fox trailed off. Naruto's ear perked up right away from hearing this subtle revelation. He gazed back at the fox intensely before speaking up.

"_Wha-What? But that would mean my mom was a goddess? That's impossible!" _Naruto induced mentally since it seemed logical because his father gave him a strong water affinity.

"_**Listen brat, if there's anything I've learned while being stuck with you, it's that the word 'impossible' is irrelevant with the both of us." **_He rationalized while laying back down and resting his head on his two front paws. _**"That is all I currently know, kid, and remember, this is all just a theory. So if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." **_And just like that, Naruto was swiftly kicked out of his mindscape.

Naruto now found himself lying on top of his bed. Pulling his hair in frustration, he decided that he had answered enough questions for himself that night. Pulling himself out of the bed, and began changing into his new clothes. Afterwards, he hastily walked towards the door, and promptly slammed it when he left. However, when he closed the door, a subtle **[_b_]**reeze of cool air rushed through the now empty cabin and slammed both chests closed.

* * *

_**~Dining Pavilion~**_

When Naruto finally arrived at the pavilion, he noticed Annabeth waving at him and indicating him to sit next to her and Percy. Nodding to her that he understood, he walked to towards their bench before a hand halted his progress. Letting his gaze wander up the person's hand and arms, he wasn't surprised at who the person was who stopped him.

"Yo, how's it going, Clarisse?" Naruto spoke simply still not moving from his current position.

"Warrior boy, I heard you're the Son of Poseidon." She stated loudly which caused the whole area to go silent. This, however, made Naruto narrow his eyes ever so slightly.

"What of it?" Clarisse then looked him straight in the eye before breaking out into a large grin.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on being claimed by one of the three most powerful Olympians!" She exclaimed while giving Naruto a playful punch to his left shoulder. He wasn't expecting such a powerful punch from her "play", and had to hide his discomfort in his shoulder while he was rubbing it soothingly with his right hand.

"Eh, thanks I guess?" He thanked while still nursing his sore shoulder.

"You know, this means that you're going to have to spar with me sooner rather than later, right?" She said while slowly reaching back for her spear.

"_What the hell? She hasn't been awake for longer than a few hours, yet she still wants to fight?" _Naruto inwardly cursed at Ares's influence on his children. "Yeah, as much as I would love to fight you, I kinda am not in the mood after the whole, you know, oh your godly dad happens to be one of the three great Olympians!" He explained sarcastically while silently praying that he would not have to fight with the war crazed chick.

"Very well. You defeated my best warrior with complete ease during the match. Though I do apologize for what he said to you earlier, I believe what you did to him was just and, indeed, warranted." She said while giving him a subtle bow.

"Easy there warrior girl, I think you may be getting too soft." Naruto laughed. But immediately after he said those words, Clarisse pulled out a knife from one of her hidden weapons pouches and threw it at Percy who was currently enjoying a slice of pizza. From Percy's perspective, all he heard was quick _swoosh _and then a sudden feeling of weightlessness on top of his head.

"What the hell?" He said aloud. Cautiously, he tapped the top of his head, and to his horror, he realised that he was missing a chunk of his hair. Glancing behind him, he soon spotted both Naruto and Clarisse laughing their asses off at him. Even Annabeth was trying desperately to hold in her giggles. Having enough of this embarrassing moment, Percy threw his hood up with disdain.

"Hahaha, what was that about me being too soft, warrior boy?" Clarisse asked in between laughs.

"Nevermind that I said that," Naruto chuckled. Sure, Percy was his half-brother, but Naruto still enjoyed funny gags such as that one. But he was surprised when Clarisse then unexpectedly grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled his face mere inches from her own.

"You know Naruto, I wouldn't mind being a _particularly_ bad girl for _you_." She cooed much to Naruto's growing discomfort. He was now flushed and uncomfortable from the girl's words.

"I-Uh-Umm-" He couldn't finish before Clarisse released him from her grasp, she was laughing once again.

"Wow, I never knew I could have that effect on a guy, especially you, _sexy stuff." _She whispered flirtatiously while still laughing. "By the way, nice clothes." She complimented genuinely.

"Funny, you're such a tease warrior girl." Naruto growled out at being teased at in front of everyone.

"Am I?" She winked seductively at him. This quickly made Naruto go red once more, and he decided to just walk away from the girl.

Hearing a cat call coming from the direction of the Hermes table, Naruto heard a sudden smack and scream of pain from one of the campers. _"And she's back to being the warrior girl." _He mused quietly to himself. He eventually made it to Annabeth's table, and was puzzled as to why both his friends seemed to be angry at him. Percy, he could understand, but Annabeth? Why was she so red all of a sudden?" Giving up, he decided that it would be best to just sit down and order something to eat. That's when he realized he didn't know how or where to get the food. But his question was soon answered when a wood nymph appeared out of nowhere and asked him what he wanted to eat. Both people were then surprised by Naruto's odd behavior. His right eye was currently twitching and his mouth was held agape.

"Any-Anything?" He stuttered out slowly much to **[_h_]**is friends amusement and uneasiness. The wood nymph hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding her head in confirmation. "Ramen. I wish to have a huge bowl of Ramen." Naruto stated simply. But his voice was strained when he said that. Nodding in understanding, the nymph then clapped her hands and _Poof! _a giant bowl of steaming Ramen appeared in front of the now mouthwatering young boy. He was pleasantly surprised to find that there were two chopsticks laid neatly beside the bowl. Without waiting, he snatched up them and began diving into his bowl. Percy, Annabeth, and even the nymph were shocked at the appetite of the young boy. He quickly downed his Ramen and was about to ask for more before he heard a swirling noise coming from inside his bowl. When he peered back down at his bowl, to his utter amazement, the Ramen bowl had been refilled. "Thank the gods!" Naruto cried out in ecstasy and began crying anime tears while slurping up another bowl of Ramen. This humored everyone tremendously from seeing such a powerful demigod acting so childish around a soup dish. When Naruto was finally done with his meal- about twenty bowls worth- he laid back against the bench with a contented sigh escaping his mouth. Annabeth could only shake her head in disbelief before she noticed a certain group of girls walking towards their table.

"_Great, it was only a matter of time before they came to "claim" him." _She muttered quietly with a scowl now evident on her face. Naruto, noticing the group of girls, stared at them with piqued interest.

"_Wow, they are all so pretty…" _Naruto stated while being struck into a dazed like state. One of the girls from the group stepped forward while giggling and gave Naruto a bright smile that nearly made Naruto faint from the warmth that it radiated.

"Hi ya there hot stuff!" The girl said cheerfully while giggling at Naruto's helpless state. It was quickly becoming apparent to him that there was something more to their attractiveness that was lullying him into this pathetic state.

"_Damn it, why did that one simple sentence make my mind turn into mush?" _Naruto asked himself mentally while trying desperately to break this invisible spell. He was relieved, though, when Annabeth's cold and calculated tone broke him out of his stupor.

"What do you whores want with Naruto?" She asked venomously. But the girls simply waved her away and continued their **[_c_]**hat with the boy much to her annoyance.

"Silence ugly, you have no right to call the daughters of Aphrodite anything but magnificent," the lead girl replied while leaning closer to Naruto's face. Again, it seemed as the girl's simple smile could pierce into his heart. Finding this new feeling taxing on his psyche, he realised enough was enough.

"Okay, can you please stop being so ridiculously attractive!" Naruto gasped out, still dazed by their apparent beauty. The girls giggled at his request, but complied nonetheless. They were still exquisite but not so much that Naruto couldn't talk normally now. Taking a deep breath in, he looked to his right and saw Percy passed out with blood oozing out of his nose.

"_Poor kid." _Naruto thought emphatically before switching his gaze at Annabeth. He was unsettled at the sight before him. Instead of her usual steel colored eyes, they seemed to now take the form of flames, and she was currently glaring daggers at the girls. Gulping, he looked back at the girl in front of him. She was still radiating warmth from her smile towards him. _"So these are the children of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love? If these kids are bad, I don't think I could handle being around their mom no less." _He shivered at the thought.

"Quite the gentleman aren't you? That is sooo hot!" The girl cried out in a sweet feminine tone.

"_Crap, even their stupid voices are effecting me!" _Naruto inwardly groaned while trying desperately to block out the girlish cries.

"Enough you wretched sluts! Isn't it apparent that he has no interest in you girls whatsoever? If it wasn't for your damn abilities, he would've done the same thing that he did with Clarisse and ran for it!" Annabeth cried out, her hatred towards the girls were becoming more and more apparent.

But, they ignored the girl's remark and simply rolled their eyes before the lead girl once again spoke up, "I don't know if you knew this, but every new camp member gets a special welcoming gift from the Aphrodite Cabin!" The girl shrieked with excitement. Naruto could only frown at this. The only other welcoming gift that he had heard about was from the Ares Cabin where the childre**[****_n_]** of Ares would dunk the newbies into the girl's toilet. The girl, noticing the sudden distress coming across Naruto's face, giggled at his harmless fear. "No, silly, unlike the amazonian bitch, our gift is envied by all." She explained while gradually leaning closer to Naruto's face. He was about to ask what the gift was exactly before his lips were passionately slammed into the said girl's lips and held there for a few moments while his eyes quickly bulged out of his sockets.

"_What? Her lips taste exactly like Ramen!" _He mentally cried out in surprise. Her lips were angelically soft as could be, and her breath was extremely intoxicating. He was resisting the girl's attempt to have her tongue enter his mouth and was slowly losing the will to fight it before the girl's lips were hastily removed from his, courtesy of a now furious blonde haired beauty.

"Why can't you girls keep your dirty mouths to yourselves!" Annabeth cried out while wrestling the girl to the ground. For not fighting very much, the said girl was putting up a decent fight with the daughter of Athena.

"Ha, jealous that I kissed boy wonder over there first?" The girl mocked before she was silenced with a mouthful of dirt in her mouth by Annabeth.

"There, that's how you should clean your mouth, bitch!" Annabeth said with a triumphant huff.

"Mmph!" The girl tried to retort but, alas, dirt in her mouth had obstructed her use for words. The other girls were about to swarm in and help their fellow sis**[****_t_]**er out before a loud cough drew everyone's attention. A slim, beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes had a look of disappointment shown on her face.

"_What is with all these pretty girls?" _Naruto cried out mentally before going over to Annabeth and helping her up.

"Really sisters? You had to try to rape another camp member? I'm completely disgusted with you girls right now." The angry girl said while rubbing her right temple in anguish. The rest of the girls looked down in regret and a few of them muttered out a quiet _sorry_. Without saying another word, the girl pointed at a nearby cabin and, by some silent command, they all rushed back towards it. The girl then looked back at Naruto and frowned. He was still dazed and, overall, still out of it. The girl then walked up directly in front of him and snapped her finger in front of his eyes. Instantly, Naruto felt normal once again.

"Sorry about that. My sisters can get a bit eccentric around **[_h_]**andsome men like you." She stated apologetically. "I'm so rude! My name is Silena Beauregard and I am the daughter of Aphrodite." She said while shrugging in a carefree way. "I know what you were thinking when you were around my sisters. They were using a little love magic to influence the way you thought. Hence, why you couldn't speak normally when they talked to you." She explained while getting a nod from Annabeth who was, surprisingly, acting quite civilized around this girl.

"Thanks a lot for the help, Silena." Naruto thanked. The girl nodded at this before looking over at the laying figure that was Percy. She sighed out loud and walked over to the poor boy. She then bent down and whispered something quietly into his ear. Percy immediately sprang up and had a look of absolute terror on his face. This puzzled Naruto since he was curious as to how she woke him up so easily and in that state.

"What did you say to him?"

"Oh that. I simply muttered some incantations and, _lά, _he's back to normal," she answered with a french accent, "more or less…"

"Yeah, thanks Silena. If you hadn't arrived things might have gotten… messy." Annabeth thanked while wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"What? What happened?" Percy asked now getting back to his feet and stretching. Silena rolled her eyes at the foolish boy before reverting her sights back on to Naruto.

"I better leave before my sisters do something stupid again," she said, "well Naruto, I'm sure I'll see you around, hmm k?" **[_S_]**he hummed before running back to her respective cabin. Naruto just dumbly nodded at her disappearing figure before looking back at Annabeth. The girl was still visibly upset and about ready to kill anything. Then a thought abruptly entered his mind.

"Yo Percy, what did Chiron want to talk to you about?" Naruto asked to a now serious looking boy.

"I think it would be best if we talked about it on the way back to our cabin." He answered back while motioning for them to follow his lead. Naruto simply shrugged and followed but Annabeth was quickly anxious about what Percy was going to tell him. But she too followed after them after a few seconds of indecisiveness. But none of them had noticed a pink cloud of smoke from directly behind them. It had originated from a certain Goddess of Love's table with a bouquet of roses laying elegantly at the spot the Goddess had been standing on.

* * *

On their walk back, Percy was, for the most part, quiet much to everyone's creeping nervousness. He finally broke the silence when he spoke up suddenly, "I was given a quest." He finally said. This, however, struck a chord with Naruto. He suddenly flashed back to when he read his father's note to him.

"_Best of luck on your quest, my son." _Did he mean this quest? Naruto thought quietly to himself. He didn't notice that he h**[****_a_]**d stopped walking, and now his two friends were looking at him worriedly.

"Uh, Percy, what exactly is your quest dealing with exactly?" Naruto inquired while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's quite simple. I have to find and return the Master Bolt to Zeus by the Summer Solstice." Both Naruto and Annabeth face-palmed themselves at the boy simplemindedness.

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore that stupid statement, fish brains," Annabeth said, "now I know you have met the Oracle. It is necessary for everybody in order to partake in a quest. Can you tell me exactly what the Oracle said to you?" Percy had to think for a minute before relaying the prophecy in its whole.

"_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall obtain the legacy of Philoctetes, and only the mortal son of two can wield it,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

_You shall also return a part of you back to your creator,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, _

_And you shall help a brother reclaim his lineage." _

Percy relayed before taking a deep breath in. Naruto was confused by this prophecy, there were so many various meanings for each statement that it completely boggled his mind. But Annabeth wasted no time in theorizing the whole prophecy.

"Okay, the first line simply states the obvious. If Hades is the prime suspect for stealing Zeus's Master Bolt, we have little to no choice but to venture down into Hades. Which so happens to be located in the city of Los Angeles and directly West of our current position. But the god part is perplexing. We won't know until we face him I guess." Annabeth murmured before continuing with her analysis of the prophecy. "The legacy of Philoctetes. I haven't heard that name in quite a while…" She trailed off.

"What exactly is the legacy of Philoctetes?" Percy asked questioningly. He had never heard of the name before, but apparently he was an important figure if his name was mentioned in the prophecy.

"Percy, do you know the name of the only person willing to light Heracles funeral pyre?" Annabeth asked while still in her thinking posture.

"Heracl- who?" Percy worded out much to his difficulty.

"It's Hercules! But Heracles is his true Greek name. Hercules is the Roman name for him." She muttered out with annoyance. Naruto was happy just to watch the interaction between the two. He honestly had no clue about what they were talking about. But as long as one of them understood the prophecy, then he didn't really care all that much then.

"Okay then. So I'm guessing this guy, Philoctetes, was the man who lit his funeral pyre?" She nodded before speaking out again.

"I mind as well move this along since you know little about Greek Mythology. At least Naruto has an excuse but you, ugh, you're just hopeless with it!" Annabeth cried out in defeat while throwing her hands into the air. She knew she was overreacting a bit, but it frustrated her to no end that a boy who was given a prophecy wouldn't have understood it without her being there. "The legacy of Philoctetes is actually a weapon. Namely, it is called, simply, _The Bow of Hercules_. It was used by the Greeks to win their war at Troy, and it was it that killed Paris and officially ending it. The location of the bow remains a mystery however since several stories mention Hercules eventually regaining his bow. But the only person who would know its location would be Apollo, he was the person who first gave the bow to Hercules in order for him to complete his twelve labours." Annabeth then sighed at knowing that obtaining this godly weapon was only half of it. "There's also the _son of two_ issue. From inferring what we already know, and that _The Bow of Hercules _is an incredible weapon, I'm guessing the son of two is actually a son of two divine beings." Naruto's eye grew widely at the claim.

"Wait a minute, Annabeth. Wouldn't being the son of two divine beings make that person a god then?" Percy nodded also in agreement with the boy's logic. But Annabeth sighed once more, and rubbed her temple in deep thought.

"Usually that would be the case, but there are ways for a god to become mortal. I guess the easiest way would be for the god to abstain from drinking Ambrosia, the substance that keeps a god immortal. Still, that would take a while and is very unlikely since most gods would be unwilling to just give up their godhood. So the most plausible and likely scenario is that the baby was born mortal from two godly parents." Annabeth concluded while pacing back and forth in an impatient manner.

"Okay, well let's just go with that theory and move onto the next statement." Naruto comforted her while also trying to keep progress.

"Yes, the next part is the returning of items. The first part I understand as being the Master Bolt. But the second is very vague in its explanation." She mumbled while still pacing. Both boys didn't have a clue what it meant either, but decided to think about it later.

"Okay, so the next part is the betrayal. Hmm, I think we should skip that one also." Naruto suggested, and both people nodded their head in agreement. "So that leaves us with the lineage thing." Naruto finalized while scratching his head in thought.

"Well it does state that I help my brother, so as of right now, I'm going to help you uncover your lineage." Percy stated with a happy tone. Naruto smiled warmly at his half-brother and nodded in thanks for his willingness to help him.

"_So I guess it's true. My mom is indeed a goddess. Still, I wonder how I could have been born mortal." _Naruto pondered. He decided to share his sentiment out loud to his friends.

"Hey, I think I'm the one who is the son of two divine beings." Naruto revealed in front of his friends. Both of them now had a stunned look, and gazed at him expectantly. "Obviously, my dad is Poseidon. But my mom I do not have a clue. But apparently her powers deal with wind." Naruto explained. Percy and Annabeth began to think about all the goddesses who could potentially be his mother.

"I know several gods dealing with wind, but I can't seem to remember any goddesses who also had abilities dealing with wind." Annabeth said with a sad voice. But Percy shocked everyone, mostly Annabeth since Naruto still didn't know much about Greek Mythology.

"This may sound crazy but could this goddess have been potentially a… Titaness?" Percy suggested much to Annabeth's shock.

"Wel-Well it's not entirely out of the picture, but I find it difficult to see Poseidon, one of the three most powerful Olympian, being associated with a Titan, no less a Titaness." She whispered out quietly. All these theories and hypotheses were now overloading a certain whiskered faced blonde's brain.

"I think we've done enough brainstorming for one century," Naruto exclaimed sorely, "Annabeth, how many days do we have until the Summer Solstice?"

"As of tomorrow, nine days." She answered back. "It will also take quite a few days to get to Los Angeles since it's located on the other side of the country." Percy groaned at this. He only had about nine days to retrieve the bolt and return it back to Mount Olympus or else the gods would go to war.

"Alright then, we know what to do and where to go. So let's go!" Naruto cried out while running in no particular direction.

"Umm, he does know that West is the other way, right?" Annabeth asked appalled at seeing Naruto's abundance of energy for the long quest.

"Why are you asking me? You're talking to a boy who can barely read a compass!" Percy hyperbolized while waving his arms for added effect. But Annabeth rolled her eyes, and began walking towards her cabin.

"When you get Naruto, I suggest you two pack accordingly and meet me by Thalia's tree tomorrow morning at dawn. Our ride will then drive us into the city." She finalized before getting out of earshot of both the boys. She then proceeded to begin praying to her goddess, **[_A_]**thena, _"Mom, since this quest deals with Hercules, one of your favorite heroes, please give me some guidance during this journey that may help us find his bow. Your help would greatly be appreciated. Oh, and one last thing," _Annabeth was now blushing profusely when she entered her cabin, much to the dismay of her fellow cabinmates_, "can you help me with… boys?_

* * *

**Pretty interesting, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and learned a few interesting things along the way about Greek Mythology. If not, more power to you. Oh, and if you weren't able to uncover the name (Highly unlikely since most of you seem to be pretty intelligent) then I will officially reveal it next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW! Until then, ciao!**

**Small Update 2/9/14: There will indeed be a second girl paired! You may now once again debate about who she is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update. But here it is, Chapter 4. I promised the readers last chapter that if they didn't get the little puzzle then I would reveal the pairing for Naruto. He will be paired up with Annabeth and another girl. But I think I need to make something clear. I never stated that I would make Clarisse the other girl. Sure she was involved early on but that doesn't make her the other girl. In fact, I really wasn't thinking of her as the other girl anyways. Moving on, the whole mother thing will be revealed in this chapter. I really couldn't get a very detailed description of her so I filled in the gaps with my own thoughts about her. I think that's about everything. Also, as labeled in the title, a peculiar god will be making an appearance in this chapter. Well enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Meet A God**

Naruto had finally made it back to his cabin after getting lost from his most recent hyperactive moment. He mentally berated himself for allowing such a childish behavior to supersede his more mature self. Shaking his head in irritation, he was surprised when he noticed his cabin door to be ajar. Moving silently towards the opening of the door, he slowly began to peer inside and saw that a faint light was illuminating from the center of the cabin. The source of the light was emanating from a cloaked figure who appeared to be staring off in no distinguishable direction. But Naruto was very much shocked when the said figure suddenly turned around and pointed a finger directly at him.

"You, boy, come here now." The voice commanded. The tone of the voice wasn't as threatening as it came out to be, but regardless Naruto did as he was told. Hesitantly, he opened the door and walked towards the mysterious figure with a slight gimp in his stride. While walking, he quickly became aware that his personal chest was completely open and that it could be theorized that the person had gone through his personal belongings that were once held securely inside it. Narrowing his eyes, he mentally strategized about how he should combat this unknown foe.

"_Strange though that my father didn't eradicate this intruder." _Naruto mentally thought. He had learned from earlier that day that no one except the children and relatives who were related with their god or goddesses in blood could enter the cabins or else risk being severely punished by the owner of that cabin. However, when Naruto was thinking about this, the figure suddenly pulled back their hood and revealed their face. He was suddenly struck dumbstruck by the beauty in front of him.

In front of him was a beautiful female whose face practically screamed out angelic and could even be considered the pure example of true beauty. Her irises in her eyes were a light hazel color but even more distinguishable were the color of her pupils. They were pure gold. They weren't piercing like the children of Aphrodites' or Annabeth's. Instead, they were comforting and heartwarming to gaze upon. Her hair were also the same color as her pupils. They were flowing locks of gold and, from his opinion, were even more radiant and awe inspiring than Annabeth's flowing blonde hair. The divine looking female simply gave Naruto a halfhearted smile before putting back on her stoic face.

"So, I presume you are Naruto, correct?" The boy nodded and realized that he was feeling oddly comfortable around this female all of a sudden. She nodded, and gracefully pulled out two items from behind her back, or maybe it was from thin air, Naruto couldn't tell. One of the items was wrapped in a silk-like material while the other item she held were a pair of… glasses?

"_What the hell? Why sunglasses? Also, those aren't just any ordinary glasses, they appear to be luxurious branded sunglasses." _Naruto stated internally while scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Interesting…" The female noted before stepping forward. She was now directly in front the boy and offered up the two items. Cautious, Naruto grabbed the glasses first before reluctantly grabbing the other item. When he had grabbed the item, he was surprised to hear a slight hum vibrating from it. Perplexed, he looked up at the woman expectantly and saw that she was looking around the room with her still stoic expression on her face. Although, Naruto could swear that he could still sense her gaze still fixed upon his figure. Ridiculing that idea, he went back to unwrapping the mystery item. To his befuddlement, the item was a mini portable fan. Or in his case, a stupid pointless toy.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything but…" Naruto trailed off before continuing, "if this is your idea of a joke, it's kinda lame." Naruto admitted while carefully looking over the simple looking item. He was shocked, however, when he heard a small fit of giggles coming from the previously stoic female. She now graced a small feral grin and was rubbing her forehead while shaking her head slightly at the honest opinion. _"Okay, it's now becoming really weird."_ He thought while trying to understand the now calm female.

"Oh you poor naive child. I have not heard anything that innocent in many years." She confessed now sporting her serious face once again. "I will forgive you since you are indeed still very much a child in my eyes. But I will tell you this; that fan works very much in the same way that your brother's watch functions." Naruto's eyes went wide at the girl's hint and he hastily pressed the button located near the bottom of the device. It unexpectedly exploded with such blinding light that Naruto was forced to turn away quickly from it. When the light finally died down, he peered back at the item in his hand and was shocked to see a gold handled tachi instead of the mini portable fan. The blade itself was a bright brass color with a humming sound emanating from it at a now higher frequency. In his hands, it felt absolutely perfect in his grip. It was almost like he was born to wield this weapon. It conformed comfortably into his hands and gave him a sudden burst of energy. But it was a familiar feeling. It felt very much similar to his necklace that he was now adorning around his neck. Unconsciously, he reached his right hand up to it and began rubbing it for comfort. Yet this peculiar action did not go unnoticed by a certain female who was currently standing idly within the room. She had also unknowingly revealed an emotion that she had not yet shown to the boy while watching him closely. If Naruto had glanced back at her at that specific moment, he would've have been confused by the look of pride that flickered across her face. Nevertheless, she quickly erased her previous expression and began to play with her fingernails in boredom.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed while swinging his new weapon around with new found abandonment. A snort was heard which made Naruto divert his attention back to the now bored looking female. She was still playing with her nails but a smirk was very much evident on her face.

"Glad you're enjoying the little gift." She commented.

"Thanks and all but I really can't accept this. I mean I already have a sword, a katana in fact." Naruto stated while unsealing it. The girl's left eyebrow were now raised by the boy's declination. But she answered the boy's statement with a roll of her eyes and gestured for the boy to hand her his katana. Conflicted, he finally handed her his sword. What happened next made the boy cry anime tears. The moment he handed the sword to her, it instantly went up in gold flames. There was absolutely nothing left that could indicate that a sword was even in her hands now.

"Gah! My precious sword! How could you?" Naruto squealed much to the girl's annoyance. She was now rubbing her tender ear before she replied back to the boy's idiotic question.

"Your katana would have been worthless in your little quest. Sure, you could channel chakra into it, but it would not be enough to kill the monsters you are inevitably going to have to face in your quest." She explained while walking up to the now level headed boy and grabbing the blade of his sword. "This tachi however can more than defeat any monsters you come across. The blade is made up of celestial bronze, metal that can only be used to defeat them. Furthermore, this is not any ordinary celestial weapon either. It is divine and was once wielded by a god. The name of the sword, in fact, is _Katabatikos (Downhill Winds) _but for simple translation it is simply named Crosswind." She informed. Naruto then looked down at his new weapon with a new found admiration for it.

"_A god wielded this weapon?" _He questioned quietly to himself before asking the female an arbitrary question. "So, Poseidon wielded this sword also?" This question made her raise an eyebrow though.

"You may be the son of Poseidon, but that does not necessarily mean that he is the one who offered you this boon." She said quietly.

"What? Then which god would even think about giving me their personal weapon?" Naruto cried out in puzzlement. But the girl closed her eyes and began to ponder to herself about how she would explain to the boy before Naruto's next sentence quickly pulled her out of her thoughts. "It is my mom's weapon isn't it?" She nearly choked from hearing the boy's clever guess that it was his mother's. She was even more uncomfortable when she felt the hard stare coming from the whiskered faced boy. "Is it?" He questioned with a condescending tone.

Coughing to clear her throat, she looked at the boy straight in the eyes before speaking, "Interesting, but yes, you are right in guessing that it was your mother's weapons." Now it was Naruto's turn to be impacted by the revelation. His eyes went wide at this and he was now gazing at the sword in his hands even more intently than before.

"So, who was my mother?" Naruto asked quietly, still inspecting the sword in his hands.

"I cannot say. Only your father or mother could tell you." She said while preparing to leave now that her little task was done.

"So then, who are you?" Naruto asked now turning so that his full attention was on her. "I want to know your truth and how you are associated with my father."

"Who me? You really wish to know about my past and involvement with your life?" She questioned. He gave her a nod and she sighed with aggravation." Fine, I am nothing more than a once proud being. A shell of my former self. In my heyday I was even more beautiful than the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. I was wanted by many and envied by even more. My hubris was that I knew all of this. And in my arrogance, I angered a particular goddess who sought vengeance against me. Before I knew it, I was raped and doomed with the bastard children of their father's. I lost the will to live, but being immortal, I could not die. So instead, Zeus exiled me and turned me into a stream so that my sorrow and pain could forever flow quietly without interruption. That my foolish little boy is where your father comes in. He being the God of the Sea and any source of water soon found me. He sympathized with my plight and offered me freedom from the accursed stream. His only requisite was that I serve him until my pain and anguish had finally faded from the healing only time could offer. Which leads to the reason as to why I am here. Poseidon asked me to carry out a simple task of giving you your mother's sword and," She pointed to the sunglasses that Naruto was carrying in his right hand, "those sunglasses." She explained while finally being allowed to take a deep breath.

Naruto was rubbing his chin in thought. Her background was tragic and her reasons for helping him made sense. But he was still hesitant about the newfound goddess. "Fine, say I believe you. What is your name and abilities?" Naruto questioned. In the back of his mind, something was telling him that this certain female was even more involved with him than she would have cared to reveal.

"Names? I have many. But for now you may call me Aura, Goddess of Breeze. As for my abilities, I can control wind as evident by my title." She stated.

"_She can control wind?" _Naruto yelled mentally to himself. _"I thought Annabeth said there were no goddess that she could think of that couldn't control wind?" _Shaking his head, he concluded that he would have a little chat with her.

"Now that I believe I have wasted enough time explaining to you about my past history, I think it'd be best if I take my leave now." She bowed and quickly made her way to the cabin door. Naruto nodded and watched her carefully walk to the door. But she stopped abruptly before exiting it. "Oh, I almost forgot. Those sunglasses are very much necessary for your quest." She informed.

"Why do I need sunglasses?" Naruto asked still perplexed by them. But Aura shook her head slowly before replying back.

"You will know when the time comes." She answered back simply before bowing once again. When she turned her back towards the boy, a lone tear (the beginning of many) was leaking out from her left eye and sliding down her cheek. _"Be strong my precious son."_ Before any more tears could come out and her sadness for him became revealed, her body then dissipated so that her once physical body was now nothing more than a radiant wind current. She swiftly flowed out of the door and left only a slight breeze wafting as evidence that she was ever there. Naruto was once again left with his thoughts before grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Why are women so troublesome?" Naruto quoted a certain friend of his back home before beginning to grab everything he would need for the long journey that he was partaking in.

* * *

_**~Near Thalia's Tree the Next Morning~**_

There was a girl situated underneath a rather large pine tree. She had been waiting there for about an hour. Of course, she had gotten to the meeting location an hour early since she was a prompt and proper person. She sighed out loud once again. Overall she had slept fine, but it was the dreams that she had that irked her slightly. Thinking about them, her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. _"Damn you mom! When I asked for help, I wanted advice not a graphical portrayal of it." _She muttered angrily to herself. If she didn't know that her mother happened to be Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and a Maiden Goddess no less, quite frankly she would have labeled her mother as a closet pervert. Anyways, her mother's sick sense of help did not help her in any way to figure out her emotion for a certain boy. _"Why is he just so damn adorable!" _She argued mentally with herself. She was too preoccupied with bickering with her conscious that she didn't notice two boys walking up to her and staring at her with a questioning look.

"Yo, wise girl, should we start our quest now or should we come back in a little bit?" Naruto joked while his half-brother chuckled at Naruto's jab at the girl's obliviousness to them. Annabeth gave a slight yelp before glaring back at the boy who created her whole debacle in the first place.

"Not funny whiskers." She replied back much to Naruto's surprise of her using his nickname.

"Whiskers? Since when did you find it appropriate to call me that?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious since the last time she almost said it, she was reluctant when she did so.

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered back, "I don't know. Maybe because you think it's okay to call me wise girl that it is only right that I call you whiskers." Naruto chuckled slightly before looking around the area charismatically.

"So, why did we meet here?" He asked seriously.

"Right, this is where we are suppose to meet are ride. Though I am a little suspicious as to why our driver, Argus, and his vehicle are not here at the moment." She shared while putting tapping her right pointer finger against her chin in a thinking posture. No sooner had she said that, a bright beam of light protruding from the sky, encircled a small area in front of them. All of them turned away since the light was blinding and only looked back when the light dulled. Emerging from the smoke, a strange looking car was parked directly in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked. He had never seen a car before, so the appearance of one was mystifying to him.

"Uh that's our ride I guess?" Percy answered much to the dismay of Naruto.

"What? How can that take us anywhere? It is just a huge hunk of metal!" Naruto stated while scanning the foreign vehicle. However, at that moment, a teenage looking boy wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers stepped out of the car via door. He was wearing sunglasses and was also sporting a large bright grin on his face. Actually, both boys found the grin to be too bright...

"I beg your pardon boy, but did you just call my car a 'huge hunk of metal'?" The oddly masculine voice asked with a threatening tone. But Naruto was not deterred.

"Yeah, and you wanna know why? Because it is just that; a large piece of metal that belongs in a trash!" Naruto cried out with annoyance. Both his friends slowly crept backwards since they knew this man was no ordinary man, Annabeth specifically knowing who this god was, and prayed silently that their exuberant friend wouldn't meet his demise from the hands of this god. But to their absolute shock, they were not at all prepared for what the seventeen year old looking teenager would do next.

He carefully removed his glasses and everyone could see that both his eyes were glowing bright yellow. These eyes were totally fixated upon the arrogant boy, making him shuffle his feet with nervousness. The boy then marched up to the now shaking boy and jabbed his right pointer finger into the boy's chest firmly. "How dare you call Betty a piece of trash you impudent little boy! Why I oughta fry you where you stand and be done with you!" The man yelled back equally as loud as Naruto had.

"Betty? You mean that poor excuse for a vehicle actually has a name? Hahahahaha!" Naruto bursted out laughing much to the other boy's annoyance. His left eye was now twitching with uncontrollable rage.

"Don't make fun of her name! It was either that or Lucy, and I couldn't go with that name since it didn't quite have the same ring to it as Betty." The boy explained. But Naruto was now rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. "Screw your hip ways!" The boy roared out before tackling the rolling Naruto and wrestling with him on the ground. The other two people had their jaws dropped onto the ground from what they were watching. It was crazy. A god was acting just as childish as Naruto.

"Wh-What is going on?" Percy asked still stunned by what he was witnessing. But Annabeth quickly recovered and huffed out a frustrated groan.

"We really shouldn't be this surprised. I mean come on! He has always acted like a large child. Isn't that right, Apollo?" The said man quickly stopped his wrestling with Naruto whose face was engulfed by the man's hand and instantly glanced accusingly towards Annabeth.

"What do you mean a large child? If anyone is a large child, it would be my sis." He retorted. He was about to continue before he received a solid kick to his face which spiraled him into the air a couple feet.

"Ha! That's for rubbing your grubby hands over my face!" Naruto yelled while dusting himself off. When Apollo eventually landed on his feet, he was holding his nose tenderly.

"Great, I think you just broke my nose." The man muttered. "Well? Are you going to apologize or do you really want me to force you to?" He questioned but when he did his whole body began giving off an extremely hot and menacing aura. Naruto, knowing that he should apologize or risk being annihilated, caved in and apologized. Instantly, the atmosphere became more livelier when he dropped the threat and gave everyone his dazzling smile. "I was just messing with you kid. Geez, I would never hurt one of my family members." He assured them while giving Naruto a thumbs up. This in turn made Naruto respond back and give him his own thumbs up much to the man's amusement.

"If you're our ride, then what happened to Argus?" Annabeth voiced with concern,

"Oh good old Argus? Hera needed him for some things and I decided that I mind as well drive you kids since I had nothing better to do." He explained before opening the doors to his car. "Well don't just stand there, come on in. We've wasted enough daylight as it is." He laughed at his own joke. Everyone nodded and began to enter the car. Seeing that everyone was inside and strapped in, Apollo ignited the car to life and raced off towards their desired location.

* * *

While in the car, Naruto allowed himself to think over everything that happened last night. It was very much unexpected. _"Aura…" _The name kept being repeated in his head. Naruto was so engrossed in his deep thoughts that he did not hear Annabeth calling his name repeatedly until he felt a gentle bump on his head. Looking back up, he noticed Annabeth looking at him expectantly.

"Finally Naruto! I was wondering when you would hear me calling your name. What has gotten you pondering?" She asked innocently. Naruto blinked and peeked beyond her and saw Percy staring off through the car's window. Hearing a cough from Annabeth, he sighed and decided to inform her about everything that had happened last night.

"What? The female who gave you your boon was a goddess?" Naruto nodded in confirmation. "And her name was Aura?" Again, he nodded. "Naruto, listen to me carefully when I tell you this. The goddess you met last night is not actually by definition a goddess. She is actually a Titaness." Annabeth explained. Naruto merely shrugged at this bit of information, not really understanding where this conversation was leading. "I'll give you the quick backstory since you don't seem to realize the implication of this." She groaned while rubbing her forehead in thought. She told Naruto about the history of the Titans and how the Olympians had fought them and imprisoned them in Tartarus. Only the Titans or Titanesses who were not against them could be spared from such fate. But even so, they were not allowed to have children and were watched closely after the war.

"Do you understand now, Naruto?" Annabeth asked. Naruto listened to her lecture but still didn't fully understand the severity of the situation. Before any of them could say anything, Apollo interrupted them while driving.

"Naruto, who is your father?" Naruto, gawking at Apollo, stuttered out his father's name, Poseidon. "Very good. Now, who was the female he saved who had been turned into a stream?" Naruto replied back by naming Aura. "Wow, I think we have a genius amongst our midst. Nothing against the daughter of Athena, but this boy is simply brilliant!" Apollo cried out with fake joy. But Annabeth rolled her eyes at the comical man before speaking up.

"Okay, you can stop with the sarcasm. Just get to the point." She stated patiently. Apollo, understanding that the girl was quickly becoming impatient, sighed before explaining fully to the poor confused boy.

"What I'm getting at Naruto is that Aura is your biological… mother." After saying that last sentence, the whole area was completely silent. Only the roar of the engine could be heard from within the deafening silence. It was like this for a good ten minutes before Percy broke the silence.

"Heh, told you so." He smirked while earning himself a glare from Annabeth.

"Shut up seaweed brain!" She yelled before looking back at Naruto. He was mumbling quietly to himself but she wasn't able to hear it. "Naruto, erm, are you going to be alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Why- Why couldn't she have told me! She was right there!" Naruto cried out frantically. Annabeth tried desperately to calm him down, but her effort was useless.

"Look here Naruto, no one is suppose to know that you're her child. The only reason I know that you are is because of my younger sister. How she knows I don't really know myself. All that I do know is that Artemis and her are very close to one another. Well, actually they were close. Now, I'm not quite sure." He thought while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Point is Naruto, you are very much a forbidden child. Not only has Poseidon broken a law about having children, he also broke an ancient law forbidding any Titan or Titanesses from having children. Because of this, you are in the same danger that Percy is currently in because of him being accused of stealing Zeus's master bolt. You might be in even graver danger since your existence means the breaking of two very absolute laws." Annabeth explained. She was now grabbing her hair and shaking her head with nervousness.

"Well you kids are extremely lucky though. It appears only the before mentioned people know the whole truth about you." Apollo added while whistling a tune. Everyone quickly gave a slight sigh of relief at this information. "Even so, the faster you complete this quest, the better your overall chances of still being alive will be much better. Which brings me to another reason why I am helping you guys. A little birdie has told me that you are seeking a certain object of mine that only I can tell you where it is." The God of the Sun stated.

"Hmph, only crazy people talk to birds." Naruto muttered under his breath. But the man heard his remark and gave him a glare.

"Ignoring that insult, I am more than willing to help you guys. But…" He trailed off while leaving the teenagers in thought.

"We have to do something don't we?" Percy asked for all of them. The god merely nodded before continuing.

"I'm sad to say that yes you must do something for me in order to get something from me." He frowned at this logic. If it wasn't for the ancient rule, he would have told them everything they would need.

"Am I correct in theorizing that your little task for us isn't as easy as we would hope it to be?" Annabeth questioned knowing already the answer she would receive from the sun god.

"Right as always Annabeth. Because of the predicament we are currently in. I cannot give you an easier quest since it would either be too far for us to reach in such a short amount of time, or else be entirely impossible for you guys to complete at this time." Apollo said in a regretful tone.

"Fine. Give us your quest. It doesn't matter how hard it is, we will complete it, believe it!" Naruto cried out confidently. This made both Annabeth and Percy smile happily at their crazy friend. Apollo also was smiling, but for entirely different reasons.

"Believe it? That's a cute catchphrase." Apollo noted much to Naruto's embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up. It's a bad habit okay?" Apollo waved his hand showing that he didn't actually care about it.

"Well your confidence is admirable, the task I'm about to give you is no easy one. Are you sure you guys still want to go through with this anyways?" Everyone nodded in agreement that they had to do this.

"I'm a dead man either way. At least this path is more heroic, right?" Percy stated while scratching his head nervously.

"If you say so kid. Alright, I Apollo God of Music, Light, Truth, Prophecy, Healing, Arche-"

"For gods sakes get to the stupid labor!" Annabeth screamed in annoyance.

"_Sheesh, this guy really loves the sound of his voice doesn't he?" _Naruto mused quietly to himself.

"Uh right. I want you kids to kill the gorgon named Medusa…" He finally said.

"Alright, let's kill this monster!" Naruto cried out while pumping his fist in anticipation. But when he glanced at his friends he was surprised to see their faces very pale looking. _"What's wrong with them now?" _Naruto thought. Annabeth cocked her head towards the foolish boy and explained to him why they were so pale.

"Na-Naruto. Medusa is a monster who can turn you into stone simply by staring at her." Annabeth explained. This newfound information now made Naruto go pale. Fighting something that could turn you into stone would do that to you.

"Wh-What? How the hell can we fight it?" Naruto asked now getting very nervous about the quest.

"Well didn't Perseus defeat her by looking at his shield?" Percy noted.

"Yeah but wouldn't you think she would have learned that trick by now?" Annabeth added. She was now frowning and resting her chin on her hand.

"Umm Apollo, what were the alternatives?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Hmm well one of the other tasks would have been to kill the hydra. But every time you cut its head off, two more would sprout from it." Apollo nodded in confirmation. This made Naruto gulp even more since he really didn't think this was any easier. "The other labor would have been to kill the Nemean Lion whose fur is impenetrable and immune to all weapons with your bare hands."

"_Okay. So, really, killing Medusa seems like the slightly easier task of the three."_ Naruto thought while frowning at this logic. "I guess we'll kill Medusa I guess." Naruto finalized. Annabeth and Percy nodded slowly knowing full well that any of these tasks were pretty much suicide.

"I love your spunk kid. Because of that, I'm going to personally drive you guys to where she is located. Specifically, her current lair is in New Jersey off the main highway in an old garden statuary shop called _Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium_." The god informed them.

"You were going to drive us there anyways weren't you?" Annabeth muttered dryly. Apollo simply shrugged his shoulder before refocusing his attention on the road.

"Say Annabeth, shouldn't we have told Dionysus that we were going to leave?" Percy asked. Annabeth told him that Chiron would have told him about their quest. But while the two were talking, Naruto had noticed that the drivers hands on the steering wheel clenched even tighter after the mention of their Camp Director. Curious as to why, he decided to ask him about it.

"Uh Mr Sun God. Do you not like Mr. D that much?" Naruto asked politely. By now both people had stopped their little conversation and were also intrigued by the seemingly harmless question. But the man gave a loud sigh before answering back.

"Kid. Can I ask you a question?" Apollo asked Naruto. Not giving the boy a chance to answer however, he quickly continued on, "What if I asked you if you could like a man who had tried to rape many women? Let's be even more specific. Could you like a man who had tried to rape your sister?" Suddenly understanding the man's implicit meaning, Naruto quickly felt a pang of guilt shoot through his stomach after hearing this question.

"I, uh, erm, didn't know…" Naruto couldn't finish his last sentence in a coherent thought. But the man simply waved away the guilt.

"It's fine. You wouldn't have known beforehand." Naruto nodded at this, thankful that the god didn't mistaken his ignorance for mockery.

"If I may, umm who is your sister anyways?" Annabeth palmed her face at this question. It was pretty evident that she thought this was a foolish question. But Apollo didn't hint at this thought when he answered back.

"My little sis? Kid, she is way out of your league." Apollo chuckled at the boy's sudden blush. He knew what the boy meant but the jokester inside of him couldn't resist.

"Damn you, I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto cried out in embarrassment. But Apollo quickly motioned for the boy to calm down. Fuming for a couple of more seconds, he relented and gave the man is attention once more.

"My sister is the Goddess of Hunt. She is none other than Artemis!" He exclaimed with pride. "But that's not the only thing that makes her incredible. She is also my twin sister! You know what that means? She shares a little of my awesomeness!" He chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes at the eccentric man. He was a little too frenetic for his liking.

They all sat in relative silence for the rest of the ride. Only small talk between them was conversed. The sun was now at its peak indicating that it was noon and this raised a question that everyone had about it. Putting a hand up, he indicated to them that he very well aware of what their question was about.

"Relax guys, the job of transporting the sun has been temporarily been covered by one of my fellow gods. Hermes to be exact." Apollo stated proudly much to everyones surprise. "Though I now kinda feel bad about forcing him to do so and recalling a favor he promised me a long time ago." The man grimaced at the prospect of what his fellow god would have to endure for one whole day.

"Wait a minute. If you're a god, why can't you just, I don't know, teleport us to Medusa's lair? Annabeth cried out.

"I probably should have mentioned earlier that because none of the gods are suppose to help you with your endeavor, I'm not actually suppose to be here…" He trailed off while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Also, because I'm not suppose to be here, I can't really speedily transport you guys, no less teleport you."

"What? You mean to tell me that traveling with you, we actually traveled slower than if we took another car or bus?" Percy screamed making everyone around him cringe slightly at his loudness.

"Hey, the information I gave you was invaluable!" He countered while trying to preserve what dignity he had left.

"You haven't told us hardly anything! And you won't tell us anything more until we kill Medusa!" Annabeth agreed with Percy. "What I don't get is why you didn't tell us beforehand of your quest for us and meet us after we killed her." Annabeth stated her logic. After hearing this logic, the sun god face-palmed his face. Of course it would be the daughter of Athena who would ruin his whole day with her logical statements.

"Whatever, we're almost there." He growled still very much annoyed at his passengers. Ten minutes quickly passed and the car rolled up to an old looking building. The building was in tatters and a barely hanging sign had the words _Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium _inscribed on it. "Well kids, we are here. So out you guys go. If you didn't know beforehand, I cannot follow you guys in. This is your quest." Everyone nodded in confirmation and began jumping out. "Hold on for a minute Naruto." Apollo stated motioning for him to stay in the car. He complied and gave the god his attention.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Remember earlier when I told you that Artemis told me about you?" Naruto frowned before scratching his head in thought.

"Oh yeah I remember!" Naruto finally said. Apollo simply nodded at this.

"Right. Well… I kinda lied. The reason I know the whole truth is because your father told me." Apollo admitted while playing with his sunglasses.

"Why would my father tell you?" Naruto asked now very much engrossed with this conversation.

"Funny, it was only recently I found out. In fact, it was only moments after you were claimed that I decided to talk to your father about you. Everyone else knew about Percy, but no one knew about you, Naruto. This made me curious as to why Poseidon never mentioned your name to any of the Olympians. When I finally got to talking with your father he was completely exhausted from the interrogations his fellow Olympians made him go through. It was about that time when Percy received his little prophecy for his quest. Obviously as a caring father, he wanted to know exactly what the prophecy meant. Exploiting my ability and oath to never lie, I told him its meaning stanza by stanza. And before you ask, I will not reveal any further meanings in the prophecy. It is only for you guys to figure out.

"Wait, if you can't lie then how were you able to lie to me now?" Naruto questioned accusingly. But the man smirked at the young boy.

"First off, you didn't even know that I couldn't lie. Secondly, I didn't really lie about my sister knowing of your existence. She isn't one hundred percent sure that you exist, but she's pretty damn close. And lastly, I can lie to mortals." Naruto rolled his eyes from the understanding that he had pretty much wasted his time discussing this point.

"Anyhow, the line about the legacy of Philoctetes and how only I would have known its current location made your father beg me to help you. I'm no cold hearted bastard, but I'll admit I was feeling a little lazy to carry out someone's task on a whim. It was then your father made a deal with me. He would reveal the whole truth to me, and in return I would help you in anyway possible within my abilities to complete the quest." The man revealed. Naruto currently had an indistinguishable look upon his face that slightly unnerved the sun god. He was nervous when Naruto spoke up to him.

"Other than showing me how big of an asshole you are, why did you admit this to me in the first place?" Naruto asked with anger laced in his tone. Sighing out loud, Apollo knew this would happen.

"Well I am sorry for that; I decided to make it up to you. I give you this warning Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Poseidon. When you do enter the state of Colorado, I give you this piece of advice. Stay far away from the forest areas. I may have not been completely honest with you earlier but I am wholeheartedly serious when I tell you that my sister, who is currently hunting there, would kill you in an instant if she knew you were the child of her once close friend." He warned in a grave tone while looking Naruto directly in the eyes. But a light bulb quickly went off in the young boy's head.

"_Artemis was the particular goddess my mother angered!" _Naruto suddenly realized. Apollo, noticing the realization dawning upon the boy, nodded quietly to himself.

"Well, I think it's time you go off and kill Medusa!" Apollo shockingly stated in a cheery tone. But it was pretty clear that his new attitude was a facade. Nodding in understanding, Naruto began to climb out of the car. But before he was totally out of it, he was pretty sure he heard Apollo whisper to him a subtle good luck.

* * *

When he got out of the car, his friends were waiting patiently for him near the entrance to the building. Walking up to them, he was asked the most obvious question from Percy. "It wasn't really anything too important. Say, do you guys happen to know where Colorado is?" He received hesitant nods from both people. It was clear that they were confused by his question. "Oh well I just have to let you guys know that we should avoid the forest parts in it." Again both still looked confused but shrugged anyways at the odd question.

"So, do any of you boys have a strategy for killing Medusa?" Annabeth asked hopeful. She wasn't surprised when she saw both boys staring at her expectantly. Of course this would be a common occurrence she told herself mentally.

"We figured you would have one wise girl." Naruto said while receiving a nod from Percy.

"Yeah, I mean you are the smartest person in our group." Percy added making Annabeth rub her forehead in annoyance.

"That may be true, but it's a lot harder to strategize against a monster who could petrify you into stone with her gaze alone. That narrows down our moves considerably." She huffed while beginning her usual though-processing pacing. Both boys decided that it was unfair for only Annabeth to think up a strategy on her own and began to think up their own.

Naruto was quickly getting frustrated with all this thinking since he honestly did not believe himself to be much of a thinker, rather he was a doer and, more importantly, he was good at doing just that. It was then he heard a warm soothing feminine voice call out to him. Listening intently, he could just barely piece out the words from it. _"You will know when the time comes."_ Instantly Naruto understood that statement. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out his sunglasses that he had received from his mother from last night. His friends, Annabeth and Percy, noticing the sunglasses, gave the boy a confused look. It was when Naruto put on the sunglasses did his female companion understand what Naruto was thinking.

"Naruto! You are a genius!" She exclaimed while wrapping Naruto up in a tight embrace. Both people were surprised by her impulsive reaction and quickly separated with slight blushes on each other's cheeks. Percy was still puzzled as to what was going on.

"Hey guys? Yeah, can somebody tell me what is going on?"

"Naruto has come up with the best fool-proof strategy for defeating Medusa!" Annabeth cried out in joy. But Percy still did not understand. He looked back at Naruto who was grinning with his sunglasses on. Frowning, he pointed at Naruto's glasses before speaking up once again.

"How is wearing sunglasses going to help him defeat Medusa?"

"You seaweed brain, these glasses allow me to look at Medusa indirectly." Naruto explained much to his and Annabeth's aggravation.

"O-Oh I get it!" Percy yelled out in final realization. He slapped himself repeatedly at his stupidness while his friends tried feebly to console him.

"It's fine Percy. I guess a lot of people could call themselves stupid for not coming up with such a simple solution for such a strenuous task, me especially." Annabeth comforted the frustrated boy. It worked since the boy now seemed to have lighten up at the acceptable logic.

"Yeah,it seems stupidity runs rampantly in our family!" Naruto reasoned much to Annabeth's exasperation and Percy's amusement.

"Right, let's go take down Medusa so we can get one step closer to retrieving that bothersome bow." Percy said while getting an affirmative nod from the other two people. Quickly, but carefully, they entered the building.

When they entered, they were surprised to see that the inside of the building looked a lot better than the outside. They were even more surprised to see an elderly looking middle eastern woman tending to some plants. She was humming a quiet tune to herself while watering the plants. The trio looked around hastily, trying desperately to find or sense any malice from within the building.

"Uh Naruto, are you sure Medusa is here?" Percy asked, now getting frustrated once again at the prospect of being at the wrong place.

"That's impossible. Why would Apollo bring us here if she wasn't even here in the first place." Annabeth reasoned.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that old lady over there is... Medusa?" Naruto hypothesized.

"What? That old lady can't be her. She seems too happy with flowering plants for her to be a man killing monster!" Percy reasoned also. Frowning at the two boy's pointless statements, she grabbed the collar of Naruto and dragged him so that he was closer to the old lady, and motioned him to socialize with the suspected man killer. Naruto, taking a deep breath in pulled out his "toy" and slowly began to walk towards the unaware old lady. He stopped for a moment and glanced back at his two friends. They were gazing inconspicuously at some stone figures with their back turned towards him.

"_Smart, even if I can't get turned to stone, then still can._" Naruto turned back at the still working lady and thought quietly about what he was going to do. Compromising that he should at least find out if the lady was Medusa or not, he cautiously poked the back of her shoulder. The lady's body became rigid from his touch much to his shock. But after a few tense moments, the lady's body relaxed much to Naruto's relief. Slowly, she turned around so that her body was facing his. Fortunately or unfortunately, a veil was covering the old lady's face when she had turned around. Naruto frowned at this and was conflicted about whether or not he should just tear the veil off and see if it was her. His immature self cried out for him to do so. But his current self told him to be patient and methodical about this. He listened to the latter.

"I'm sorry, you scared me a little there young boy." The lady said while patting her hair. But what caught Naruto's attention was that she had smacked her lips with her tongue when she had said that. Getting quite uncomfortable all of a sudden, he began to feel slightly light headed and noticed a strange aura emanating from the lady.

"_What is this? Genjutsu?" _Naruto guessed in his head. How the hell was the lady using genjutsu? Well there was only one way to find out he concluded. He clapped both hands together and began to stop his flow of Chakra. Immediately afterwards, he applied an even stronger flowed that quickly disrupted his flow of Chakra. Instantly, the light headed feeling faded away. The lady in front of him had a scowl on her face however.

"I have never met a man who could resist my spell." The lady hissed in a very inhumanly way. "Since you were able to, I will not kill you. Instead, I think I will keep you as a personal piece of art." She said while slowly uncovering her veil.

"_Well I guess it is make it or break it time." _Naruto reminded himself. Either he would be turned into stone or else this would be the easiest task any hero would have partaken in. When she removed her veil, Naruto was disgusted by the sight of her head. Her hair was covered in snakes that were hissing loudly at him. It took all of Naruto's will to even force himself to look lower. But when he did, he was able to see Medusa's face in its entirety without turning into stone. Her face was a sickly pale color. Her eyes were an even more sickening yellow color that resembled vomit more than it did eyes. Naruto's overall impression of her face was that she looked more like a lizard than anything else.

"Wha-What? How are you not turned into stone?" Medusa cried out alarmingly. But Naruto ignored her question and pressed the button that was located at the bottom of his portable fan. Blinding light exploded out of it once again, but Naruto was not as affected by it like before thanks mainly to his stylish sunglasses. Medusa, however, was not at all prepared for it and was quickly blinded and disoriented by it. Realizing that this was the best moment to strike, gripped his sword Crosswind with both of his hands, and gave a upward cleave at Medusa's head. It gave a quick slicing sound before the sword completely passed through Medusa's neck. A look of pure shock was present on her face before her head rolled onto the ground. Her body slumping down towards it quickly afterwards. Grimacing at the still very much ugly looking head, he decided to wrap the head in a bag that he found behind the counter. After placing her head in the bag, he looked back at his friends and realized that they were now facing him with their eyes closed.

"It's alright now. You can open your eyes." Naruto told them. Slowly, they raised their eyelids and were relieved to see Naruto still very much alive and holding onto a bag that they presume housed Medusa's head inside. But Annabeth felt personally even more jubilant from the sight of seeing Naruto still alive and not a stone figure. Without even thinking, she rushed up to the boy and gave him a heartwarming hug. Naruto, unprepared for this, stumbled back a couple of steps before regaining his balance. He looked down at the girl hugging him and smiled at the worried girl.

"It's alright Annabeth. There was no way I was going to die that way." He reassured her. Glancing quickly at Percy, he saw he too was smiling at him.

"Please, I could have killed her if I had an extra pair of sunglasses." Percy muttered while still smiling at his brave brother. Naruto ignored the statement and accepted his smile as being enough for him. Annabeth had now stopped hugging Naruto and was gazing longingly into his deep blue cerulean eyes while her cold, piercing steel colored eyes clashed with his gaze.

"Wow. Your eyes are definitely bluer than the Circassian Sea," She mumbled quietly to herself. Naruto chuckled at that remark and decided that it was only right that he compliment her eyes.

"Yeah? How about this wise girl. Your eyes are sharper than any blades that I have ever known." He grinned at her when he saw her cheeks become lightly tinged with pink.

"Okay you guys, can we please get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps." Percy whined while trying to look distracted when the two of them were giving each other compliments. Noticing that they were still in a tight embrace, they separated from one another awkwardly and apologized quietly to one another.

"Now that we defeated Medusa, how the hell are we suppose to contact Apollo?" Naruto asked now clueless about what to do next. But Annabeth was a couple steps ahead of him. She walked over to a nearby fountain and began to look into it critically. She seemed to have found what she was looking for when her eyes lit up all of a sudden. She plunged her right hand into the fountain and pulled out several large golden looking coins.

"Aha! I knew I would find some Drachmas here." She stated while rubbing the coins in her hands.

"Drachmas?" Both boys asked quizzically. Annabeth explained to them that it was simply the currency of the gods. She also told them that she could create an iris message using the mist from the fountain.

"Well, here goes." She said aloud before tossing one of the drachmas into it. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Immediately the mist flickered indicating that the payment was received. "Apollo." She commanded simply. Instantly the large, cocky looking grin upon the sun god could be seen by the trio. He appeared to have been sitting idly on a couch when he was contacted by them.

"Hey guys.! From receiving this message I presume you have killed Medusa?" Everyone nodded in confirmation much to the man's delight. "Excellent! In that case I will be there… now." The signal suddenly was disconnected and quickly afterwards a honk could be heard from outside. The trio looked at one another in surprise before walking towards the exit of the building. When they left the building, they were pleasantly surprised to see Apollo leaning nonchalantly on the hood of his car.

"I knew you kids could do this, way to go!" The man cheered while giving them all a thumbs up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I appreciate your concern for us but I believe it is your turn to complete your side of the bargain?" Naruto questioned with a noticeable tone that did not go unnoticed by his friends. He was still a little upset at Apollo for earlier, but was pretty sure he would forgive the god after the quest.

Apollo, still grinning, nodded his head in understanding. "Right, well the location of the bow is currently housed in a certain water park. Which is situated in Denver, Colorado." Apollo explained while rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"What's so special about this water park?" Annabeth asked, suspicious as to why the sun god had suddenly become timid of it.

"What do you mean? There's nothing special about it. It's just a little old that is all." He explained hastily before opening the door to the car once again. "Well, I think it would be best if we were off wouldn't you agree?" Looking at one another, the group nodded in unison and climbed into the car that would take them to Denver, Colorado and, more importantly, to the location that would lead them to where the legacy of Philoctetes was being housed.

* * *

**Yep, she is dead. I know the death of her was fairly quick and simple but the idea of having glasses does seem to make things easier so... As you would have guessed, a certain god will be making his appearance next chapter. Trust me when I say Naruto's abilities and powers will be fully revealed soon. But for now, he really doesn't need show them. Well hope you guys keep reading and remember to Review! Until next time, ciao**


End file.
